


Smooth Criminal

by Natulcien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien





	

Episode 1

 

Karanlık odada, sakin, melodik bir gitar tınısı duyuldu önce, nefes alış-verişlerine karışan. Yatağın, hemen yanındaki komidinin üstünde duran telefonun ışığı yanıp söndü. Telefon, titreşerek komidinin üstünde hareket etti. Yorgan yığının içinden çıkan bir el, bir erkek eli, komidinin üstünde rastgele savruldu. Pizza şeklindeki bir anahtarlığın etrafına sıkıştırılmış anahtar yığınına ve kullanıldıktan sonra yıkanmadığını belli edercesine dibinde kahverengi kalıntılar taşıyan bir bardağa çarparak, yolunu buldu. Telefonu kavradı. Anlaşılmaz homurtular çıkaran, yastığa gömülmüş sarışın adam, parlayan telefon ışığından rahatsız olmuş bir şekilde gözlerini kısarak ekrana baktı. İç çekerek, parmağını telefonun ekranında hareket ettirip, telefonu kulağına koydu.

"Ben Draco." Hafifçe öksürdü. Sesi, uyku mahmurluğuyla hırıltılı çıkmıştı.

"Ben Gregorio."

"Seni dinliyorum. Gecenin bu saatinde beni uyandırmak için önemli bir sebebin olmalı?" 

"Baba seni görmek istiyor." 

"Kabul, bu yeterince önemli."

Sarışın adam, yatakta doğruldu. Komidininin üzerindeki sigara pakedine uzandı. İçinden bir sigara çıkarıp, paketin yanında duran çakmağı aldı. Sigarasını yakıp, derin bir nefes çekti.

"Bu kadar acil olan neymiş?"

"Cosa Nostra(1)."

"Gerçekten mi Gregorio?"

"Daha fazla konuşamam."

Draco'nun kalbi hızla çarpmaya başlamıştı. Sigarasından bir nefes daha çekti.

"Gregorio, yıllardır birbirimizi tanırız. Uzun zamandan beri de arkadaşız. Sana sadece tek bir şey soruyorum, başım belada mı?"

Telefonun diğer ucundan, derin bir iç çekiş duyuldu.

"Hayır Draco, kendin için endişelenmen gerektiğini sanmıyorum. Söz konusu olan görev, yasak suçlardan(2) biri."

"Hangisi?"

"Bilmiyorum Draco, bilsem bile söyleyemem, söylemem. Baba seni bizzat huzuruna çağırdı, daha fazla söze gerek var mı?"

"Haklısın, Gregorio. Geliyorum. Teşekkürler compare.(3)"

Gregorio yanıt vermeden telefonu kapadı. Her ne kadar bir şey demese de, Draco telefonun diğer ucundaki adamın, ona şans dilediğini biliyordu. Derin nefesler çekerek çabucak sigarasını bitirdi. Üzerinde sadece boxer olduğu halde, yatağından kalkıp, odanın ışığını açtı. Banyoya yöneldi. 5 dakika sonra yatak odasına döndü, gardolabını açıp içinden siyah bir takım elbise ve beyaz bir gömlek çıkardı. Hızlı bir şekilde kıyafetleri üzerine geçirdi, dev bir boy aynası karşısında ince kravatını bağladı. Telefonunu, cüzdanını ve sigarası ile çakmağını cebine atıp, anahtarlarını da alarak, odanın ışığını söndürmeye tenezzül etmeden evden çıktı.

Palermo'nun ıssız sokaklarında, son hızla giden siyah spor arabadan çıkan sesler yankılandı.

*******

Marvolo ailesinin ana karargahı olan evin önüne siyah bir spor araba yanaştı. Arabadan inen sarışın adam, evin yüksek bahçe duvarları arasında sıkışıp kalmış gibi gözüken, demir parmaklıklı kapının önüne kadar ilerledi. Kapının hemen bitişiğindeki duvara montelenmiş elektronik bir cihaza, birkaç numara girdi. Kafasını kaldırıp, duvarın üst kısmına yerleştirilmiş güvenlik kamerasına göz kırptı. İç gıdıklayan bir gıcırdamayla, kapı ağır ağır açılmaya başladığında, geri dönüp, evden çok bir sarayı, hatta bir şatoyu andıran yapıya doğru sürdü arabasını.

"Draco Malfoy geldi efendim."

"İçeri gelsin."

Çift taraflı tahta kapı iki yana savrularak, oldukça büyük, ancak pek dolu olmayan klasik ofis görünümlü odaya açıldı. İçeri, siyah takım elbiseli, sarışın, yirmilerinin ortasında gösteren biri girdi.

"Hoşgeldin Draco."

"Hoşbulduk Baba."

"Gel, otur."

Gergin olduğu, ne kadar gizlemeye çalışırsa çalışsın her halinden belli olan Draco, masanın arkasından onu süzen, siyah, deri, rahat koltuğuna kurulmuş adamın gösterdiği yere doğru ilerledi. Adımları, tahta döşemeli ofiste yankılanıyordu. Rahatsız bir şekilde oturdu. Gözlerini kaçırmadan, patronun sessizliği bozmasını bekledi.

"Draco, seni buraya neden çağırdığımı biliyor musun?"

"Hayır."

Draco, karşısında oturan adamın bakışlarının zihnini delip geçtiğini hissetti. Bunu nasıl becerdiği konusunda bir fikri yoktu, ancak şuan aklındaki tüm bilgiler emilmiş gibiydi. Normalde duygularını ve düşüncelerini belli etmemekle övünen Draco, bu özelliğinin işlemediği biri olmasından nefret ediyordu.

"Gerçekten de hiçbir fikrin yok mu?"

"Gregorio benim için bir işiniz olduğunu söyledi."

"Nasıl bir iş olduğu konusunda bir tahminin var mı?"

"Durumdan çıkarım yapmam gerekirse, acil bir iş olsa gerek."

"Ve?"

"Ve..." Draco derin bir nefes aldı. Bu adamdan bir şeyler gizlemenin yolu yoktu. "Sanırım benden yasak suçlardan birini gerçekleştirmemi isteyecekmişsiniz."

Salazar ailesinin lideri, Tom Marvolo, ayağa kalktı. Koltuğunun etrafından dolaşıp, söğüt ağacından yapılmış, sade masanın kenarına yaslandı. Eğilip, çekmecesinden Küba'dan özel olarak getirttiği purolardan biri aldı. Zipposuyla tek seferde yaktıktan sonra bir nefes çekip, hafif kahve aromalı dumanı dışarı saldı.

"Doğru." Tek bir el hareketiyle odada, kapının iç tarafında bekleyen iki takım elbiseli adamı dışarı gönderdi. "Biliyorsun Draco, senin işlerini her zaman takdir ettim. Capodecinalık(4) görevini başarıyla gerçekleştiriyorsun. Consiglierelerim(5) arasında sana bu görevi vermeme karşı çıkanlar olmasına rağmen, sen benim yüzümü kara çıkarmadın." Puro tablasını açıp, Draco'ya uzattı.

"Teşekkür ederim." Draco, tablaya uzanıp bir puro aldı. Çakmağını almak için elini cebine uzatmıştı ki, Marvolo, ondan önce davranmış, Zipposunu ateşlemişti bile. Draco, eğilerek ateşe uzanıp, purosunu yaktı. Mafya babasının bu tuhaf sayılabilecek davranışlarından dolayı, tedirgince yerinde kıpırdandı.

"Benden tam olarak ne yapmamı arzu ediyorsunuz?"

"Sabret Malfoy, babana ne kadar ne benziyorsun."

Draco, babasının lafının geçmesiyle gerildi. Lucius Malfoy ile hiçbir zaman klasik baba-oğul ilişkisine sahip olmamıştı. Babası onu asla mafiosi olmaya zorlamamış olsa da, Draco gençliğinin son yıllarında, kendini yarı istemsiz bir şekilde Marvolo ailesinin içinde buluvermişti. Babasının şimdiye kadar Draco için yaptığı en büyük iyilik, tabii buna iyilik denebilirse, oğlunun kısa sürede büyük işler başarmasının ardından, mafya hiyerarşisinin içinde daha kolay yükselebilmesi için, mafyadan ayrılmıştı. Aslında, tam olarak ayrıldı denemez, zira mafyadan ayrılmanın tek yolu tahtalı köyden geçer. Daha çok, aktif görev almayı bırakmıştı denebilir.

Draco Malfoy, her ne kadar 6-7 yıl öncesi olsa da, ona asırlar gibi gelen geçmişin tozlu sayfaları arasında kaybolmak üzereyken Marvolo'nun sesiyle kendine geldi.

"Konumuza geri dönmek gerekirse, biliyorsun günümüzün capo di tutti capi'si(6) olmam için önümde çok az engel kaldı."

Draco, başıyla onayladı. Marvolo'nun böyle bir amacı olduğunu bütün Cosa Nostra, hatta Cosa Nostra mensubu olmayan Palerma şehrinin sakinleri bile biliyordu. Bu isteğini gerçekleştirecek kişilik özelliklerinin yanında, bu güce de sahipti. Ve dediği gibi önünde çok az engel kalmıştı, bunların birçoğu da devlet odaklıydı. Eskiden olduğunun aksine mafya şu sıralar siyasetin oldukça içindeydi. Berlusconi'nin seçilmesinde ve aldığı kararlarda bile etkisi olduğu söyleniyordu. Aslına bakarsanız, Draco hiçbir kanıtı olmamasına rağmen bunun doğruluğundan pekte şüphe etmiyordu.

Marvolo, masanın etrafından dolaşıp, rahat koltuğuna oturdu. Çekmecesini açarak, kendi mührüyle kaplanmış sarı bir zarfı çıkarıp, Draco'ya uzattı.

"Bu zarfın içinde hedefin olan kişiyle ilgili ihtiyacın olan tüm bilgileri bulacaksın."

"Hedefim? "

"Kaçırman ve koruman gereken kişi."

Draco, duyduğu kelimeler karşınsında şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Korumak, mafyanın yaptığı genel işlerden biriydi. Genelde kendi bölgelerindeki dükkanları korumak karşılığında belli bir ücret alınan, sıradan bir işti. Kaçırmak ise, yasak olan suçlardan biriydi. Gerekli durumlarda, genelde Baba'dan izin alarak uygulandığı olurdu. Draco'nun şimdiye kadar gerçekleştirdiği kaçırma olaylarının hepsinde ise amaç kaçırılan kişiyi konuşturmaktı, bunun içinde kendilerine özel işkence taktikleri vardı. Kaçırma ve koruma işlerinin aynı anda yapılacak olması ise Draco için yeni bir şeydi.

"Aklının karıştığını görüyorum." dedi Marvolo. "Şaşırdım, ama önemli değil. Zihnindeki sislerin dağılmasına yardımcı olacaksa sana durumu şöyle açıklayayım. Kaçıracağın kişi, hiçbir şey bilmiyor. Onu konuşturmakla uğraşmana gerek yok. Ancak, kendisi bulunduğu konumundan dolayı önemli kişilere önemli işler yaptırmamda elimde büyük bir koz olacak. Onu saklaman ve koruman gereken kişiler ise, benim Cosa Nostra'da daha fazla güçlenmem işlerine gelmeyecek olan Predoni(7) ailesi."

"Predoni ailesi mi?" Draco, sarı zarfa uzandı. "Onların tehdit oluşturacağını sanmıyorum."

"Birkaç _ çapulcudan _ daha fazlası değiller evet. Ama işin içine polisinde gireceğini varsayarsak, dikkatlerini çekecektir. Ve bu işe kimsenin karışmasını istemiyorum. Beni anlıyor musun?"

"Evet Baba."

"Peki o zaman. Bu iş süresince sadece benimle direk iletişim içerisinde olacaksın. Direk bana rapor vereceksin. Ben söyleyene kadar hiç kimseye hiçbir yerde gözükmeyecek, ne olursa olsun rehineni salmayacaksın. Şimdi çıkabilirsin."

Draco Malfoy, başıyla Marvolo'ya selam verdi. Zarfı koltuğunun altına alıp, kapalı kapılara hafifçe tıklattı. Sonuna kadar açılan kapılardan çıkan sarışın adamın ardından, Marvolo, içeriye hiç kimsenin alınmaması için talimat verdi. Tahta kapılar, önünde bekleyen korumalar olduğu halde, sıkıca kapandı.

*******

Marvolo'nun bakışları, genç adamın arkasından bir anlığına da olsa, kapıda takılı kaldı. Ardından silkinerek kendine geldi ve bitmek üzere olan purosunu söndürdü. Odanın bir köşesindeki camdan yapılmış şık satranç tahtasına doğru ilerledi. Bir oyunun ortasındaymış gibi taşların rastgele dağıldığı tahtada, siyah atı hareket ettirdi. "Umarım orada sevişmiyorsunuzdur."

Odada en çok yer kaplayan mobilya olan geniş kütüphanenin, en sonundaki bloğu ağır ağır yana kaydı. İçeriden önce takım elbiseli bir adam, ardından siyah, dantelli bir elbise giymiş olan kadın çıktı. Tek bir kişinin sığabileceği genişlikte, aşağıya inen karanlık merdivenlere açılan girişin ağzı, adamın kütüphanenin içindeki kitapları yana kaydırıp, sıradan görünümlü bir tahta parçasına tıklatmasıyla zarif bir hareketle kütüphane bloğu ile tekrardan kapandı.

Marvolo, masasına döndükten sonra, koltuğuna kurulup, arkasına yaslanarak, yeni gelen ikiliye baktı. "Ee, ne diyorsunuz?"

"Ona güvenmiyorum." dedi siyah, ipeksi saçları omuzlarına dökülen adam.

"Sen kimseye güvenmezsin Severus."

"Ve genelde haklıyımdır. Ona olan güvensizliğim bize ihanet edebileceği gibi bir saçmalık değil, bu işi becerip beceremeyeceği hususunda."

"Draco, birçok görevin üstesinden gelmeyi becerdi Severus."

"Evet, ama gene de aile için bu kadar önemli olan bir görevin bana verilmesi içimi rahatlatırdı."

Onlar bu konuşmayı yaparken, Severus'un etrafından dolanarak Marvolo'nun arkasına geçmiş olan kadından, hafif bir kıkırdamaya benzeyen bir ses geldi. Marvolo ve Severus'un bakışlarının ona yönelmesiyle, bir şey demeden omuzlarını silkti ve elbisesinin kollarından sarkan dantellerle oynamaya devam etti.

Marvolo, onaylamaz bir şekilde başını iki yana sallarken, koltuğunu çevirip, arkasına yaslanarak, kadının omuzlarına masaj yapmasına izin verdi.

"Her neyse, sonuç olarak ben de ona tam olarak güvendiğimi söyleyemem, bu yüzden Severus, onun peşinden gidiyorsun."

Severus Snape, yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme olduğu halde, Marvolo'nun karşısına geçip, onayladığını belli edercesine başıyla selam verdi. "Başka bir emriniz yoksa Baba, hemen görevimin peşine düşmek isterim o zaman."

"Çıkabilirsin." dedi Marvolo. Severus'un geldiği geçitten geri dönmek üzere kütüphane bloğunu yana kaydırmasını, ardından kütüphanenin tekrardan kapanmasını izledi. Gevşemiş bir şekilde, başını koltuğun arkasına yasladı. Omuzlarına masaj yapmaya devam eden kadının narin ellerinden birini avuçları içine alıp, dudaklarına götürdü.

"Sen neden hiçbir şey söylemiyorsun sevgili Bellatrix."

"İkisine de güvenmiyorum."

Marvolo, odada yankılanarak gittikçe daha da korkunçlaşan bir kahkaha attı. Koltuğunu bir anda döndürüp, arkasındaki kadını tuttuğu kolundan çekerek kucağına oturttu. Bir eli hala kadını kolundan sıkıca tutuyor olduğu halde, diğer eliyle kadının omuzlarına dökülen, siyah kıvırcık saçlarıyla oynamaya başladı.

"Ona güvenmediğini söylüyorsun ama onunla yatıyorsun."

"Kıskanıyor musun yoksa Tom?"

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Salazar Ailesi'nin reisi, İtalya'daki en güçlü adamlardan biri, kendisine ilk ismiyle cüret edebilecek tek kadını hatta tek kişiyi süzdü. Bu kadını onun için bu kadar özel yapan neydi, kendisi de bilmiyordu. Güzelliği, çekiciliği, zekası, kararlılığı, inatçılığı, bağlılığı, kişiliğinin her parçası, onu tanıdıkça öğrendiği herhangi bir şey daha, Marvolo için bu kadının daha da vazgeçilemez bir yere oturtuyordu. Ona tamamen sahip olmak istiyordu, bunun asla gerçekleşemeyeceğini bilse de. Bellatrix'in özgür ve kendine güvenen ruhuydu belki de onu diğerlerinden farklı kılan.

"O tarz hislere sahip değilim." yalan söylemiyordu. Her ne kadar kadının bütünüyle kendisine ait olmasını arzuluyor olsa da ve bazen rüyasında kadını öldürerek kanını içip etini yediği gibi abartılı fanteziler görse bile, seks için kıskançlık, Marvolo'nun hissedebileceği, hatta anlayabileceği türden bir duygu değildi.

"Ben ciddiyim Tom." Kadın, oturduğu yerde, Marvolo'nun kucağında, dikleşti. "Ona güvenmiyorum. Ama benim güvensizliğim Severus'un bu işi başaramayacağı yönünde değil. O zeki bir adam. Benim güvensizliğim onun bize ihanet edebileceği ihtimalinden geliyor."

"Severus yıllardır benim için çalışıyor Bellatrix. Ailemizin şimdiki konumuna gelmesinde çok fazla katkısı oldu."

"Biliyorum. Ancak yıllar önce ana karargahımız basıldığında nasılda bizi yüz üstü bıraktığını asla unutmayacağım. Ajanmış! Peh. Peter'da hala ailemizin içinde olmasına rağmen, ona gereken cezayı verdin."

"Severus seninde söylediğin gibi zeki bir adam Bellatrix, onun benim tarafımda olması ailemiz için oldukça önemli."

"Yine de bu şekilde el üstünde tutulmasına karşıyım."

"Kıskanıyor musun Bella?"

Bu sorunun üzerine Bellatrix duraksadı. "Belki de." diye cevap verip, omuzlarını silkti. Her ne kadar aile içindeki saygınlıkları aynı olsa da, Severus, Salazar ailesinin sotta caposuydu8. Eğer ki Tom'a bir şey olacak olursa, Bellatrix, aile reisliği için kendini Severus'tan daha iyi bir aday olarak görmekten çekinmiyordu. Sadece tek bir sorun vardı, cinsiyeti. Her ne kadar son zamanlarda kadınlar da mafya içinde önemli görevler almaya başlamış olsalar da, Mafya babası olmak bir kadın için hala imkânsızdı. Yine de Bellatrix, cinsiyetinden veya kendisinden nefret etmiyordu. Bir topluluğu yönetmek için, onun başında olmanız gerekmez, onun başında olan kişinin gölgesine gizlenmiş de olabilirsiniz.

Bellatrix, bu tarz düşünceler içinde boğuşurken, dudaklarına konan ateşli bir öpücükle kendine geldi. Dudaklarını, onu öpen adamın dudaklarına bastırırken, bir yandan da elleri, siyah gömleğin ufak düğmelerini açmaya başlamıştı bile. Marvolo, dilini kadının dudaklarında gezdirirken, elleri kadının giydiği elbiseyi çıkarmak için bir fermuar, düğme veya onun gibi bir şeyler arıyordu, sonuç ise her zamanki gibi başarısızlıktı. Kafasına bir anlığına da olsa Bellatrix'in bu şeyleri üstüne nasıl geçirdiğini hiçbir zaman anlayamayacağı gerçeği takıldı. Kadının dilinin, kendi diliyle buluşmasıyla, kan vücudunun alt bölgelerinde toplanırken, zihni bir anda bütün düşüncelerden arındı. Kadını belinden sıkıca kavrayarak, masanın üstüne oturtup, bacaklarını araladı.

*******

Fenrir, sigarasını yakmış, sıkıntıdan Angry Birds oynayan Dolohov'la dalga geçerken, kapının önünde bekleyen bu iki koruma, içeriden gelen zevk çığlıklarına alışık bir şekilde her zaman ne yapıyorlarsa, onu yapmaya devam ettiler.

 

Draco Malfoy, malikanenin önüne park ettiği arabasının içine oturmuş, sarı zarftan çıkan fotoğrafı süzüyordu. Adeta parçalayarak açtığı zarfın içinden, sadece bir kadın resmi ve bu sabah inecek olan bir uçağa ait bir biletin çıktısı vardı. Şakaklarını ovaladı. Bu işten hoşlanmaması için sezgilerinin ona bir şeyler döndüğünü fısıldamasına gerek yoktu. Eğer bu kadın diğer ailelerden veya İtalya'daki önemli bazı kimselerden birinin eşiyse, Draco'nun Cosa Nostra'dan derhal ihraç edilmesi ve hayatının sonuna kadar sürgünde oradan oraya savrulması neredeyse kaçınılmazdı.

2007 yılında, Salvote Lo Piccolo'nun gizli karargahına yapılan bir baskında, mafya camiasının yıllardır korumayı başardığı büyük sırlarından biri ortaya çıkmıştı; 10 emir(9). Saygı duyulan ve onurlu bir mafiosonun yapması, olması gerekenler. Tabii bu sırrın ortaya çıkması, onun artık geçersiz olacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Bu on emirden ikisi, insanların eşlerine saygılı olmak gibi kavramları içeriyordu, işte Draco'yu asıl endişelendiren de buydu.

Endişelerinden daha da fazlası, savunmasız bir kadını kaçıracak olma düşüncesi, Draco Malfoy'u hasta ediyordu.

Resmi ve uçak bileti kopyasını sarı zarfın içine tıkıştırıp yan koltuğa fırlattı. Arabayı çalıştırdı. Park ettiği yerden dikkatlice çıkıp gaza bastı. Sabaha çok az kalmıştı, vakit gelmeden edilmesi gereken telefonlar, planlanması gereken işler, hazırlanması gereken şeyler vardı. Kapıların onun için tam zamanında açılacağından emin, hiç yavaşlamadan gecenin sessizliğini yırtarak, ilerledi.

*******

Salazar Malikanesi'nin dışındaki ormanlık arazide, dikkat çekmeyen bir reklam tabelasının arkasına gümüş rengi bir jip saklanmıştı. Sürücüsü, siyah spor arabanın önünden geçmesini bekledi. Göz kırpışı kadar kısa bir an içinde önünden jet hızıyla geçen siyah spor arabanın peşinden süzüldü.

 

Episode 2

 

"Sayın yolcularımız, DW - 91 sefer sayılı uçağımız, Palermo Havaalanına iniş yapmıştır. TARDİS Havayollarını tercih ettiğiniz için teşekkür ederiz."

Uçağın içinde bir hengâme koptu. Hostes, az önceki duyurunun İtalyancası'nı tekrar ederken, insanlar kemerlerini çoktan açmış, bavullarına uzanıp, çıkış kapılarına giden dar koridorda ince bir sıra halini almaya çalışıyorlardı. Takım elbiseli kadınlar ve erkekler ellerinde katı görünüşlü evrak çantalarıyla, dünyanın sonunun gelmesini engelleyebilecek tek şey onların birazdan koşturacakları işleriymiş gibi oflayıp puflayarak ilerliyorlardı. Turist oldukları her hallerinden belli, gözlerinin 10 katı büyüklüğündeki yuvarlak güneş gözlükleri takmış Japon kız grubu, kendi aralarında hızlı hızlı bir şeyler konuşup, gülüşerek, ellerini çırpıyorlardı. Uçak iniş yapar yapmaz telefonunu açıp sevgilisine sağ salim geldiğini haber veren bir genç, diğerlerini yavaşlatacağının farkında olmasına rağmen sıraya erkenden girmekten kaçınmayan, Kraliçe Elizabeth sanacağınız şıklıkta ve yaşlılıkta bir teyze, çantasında durmaksızın havlayan minik finosuyla konuşup, burnunu seven orta yaşlı kadın...

İnsanları gözlemlemeye dalmış genç kadın, uçağın boşalmasını bekledi. Ardından son bir kez camdaki yansımasında görünüşünü kontrol etti. Kol çantasını omzuna attı. İyi Günler dileyen görevlilere gülümseyerek teşekkür edip merdivenlerden indi ve karaya ayak bastı.

Dışarıda bekleyen servise binip dış hatların çıkışına doğru ilerledi. İnsanların kayarak ilerleyen bavulların kendilerinin olup olmadığını anlamaları için dürtüklediği platformda durdu. Etrafta görünmeyen kendi bavulunun gelmesi için beklemeye başladı.

Çok beklememişti ki, uzaktan üzerinde dev bir İngiliz bayrağı resmi olan kırmızı bavulu gözüktü. Daha önceki seyahatlerinden birinde, klasik siyah bavulu başka birininkiyle karışınca, dikkat çeken bir şeyler almaya karar vermiş, ayrıca bavulunun bir köşesine aile simgesi olan aslan figürünü çizmişti, artık karışması mümkün değildi.

Bavullar silsilesi yavaşça, beklediği yere doğru ilerledi. İnsanlar, kendilerininkine uzanıp, ahlayıp oflayarak bavullarını çekeledikçe, bavulu yalnız kaldı. Tam uzanıp, sarı kulpundan tutmak üzereydi ki, bir erkek eli arkasından fırlayarak ondan önce davranıp, bavulu aldı.

Hermione Granger, şaşkınlık ve beklentiyle arkasına döndü. Bir an sonra, yüzündeki beklenti yerini hayal kırıklığına bırakmış, ancak şaşkınlığı hala belirgindi.

"Palermo'ya hoşgeldiniz, Bayan Granger."

Siyah, kırışıksız bir şoför kıyafeti giymiş siyah saçlı, yakışıklı genç Hermione'nin önünde eğilerek selam verdi.

"Uh, oh, hoşbulduk." dedi Hermione çekinerek.

"Sizi almak için gönderildim. Bu taraftan, lütfen beni takip edin."

Hermione, şaşkınlığını hala üstünden atamamış olduğu halde, dış hatların herkes tarafından kullanılmayan çıkış kapılarından birine doğru, fermuarını kapatmak için üzerine oturmak zorunda kaldığı bavulunu hiç zorlanmadan taşıyan genç adamın arkasından ilerledi. Harry ve Ron'un eski günlerdeki gibi onu karşılamaya geleceğini ummuştu.

İç çekti, büyüdüklerini, artık herkesin kendi işleriyle meşgul olduğunu kabul etmekte zorlanıyordu.

Kendileri için açılan cam bir kapıdan geçtiler. Hermione, dışarıda bekleyen siyah jipi görünce memnuniyetle gülümsedi. Şoför, önce tek eliyle arabanın arka kapısını açarak Hermione'yi içeri buyur etti. Hermione, uzun zamandan beri bu derece rahat bir arabaya binmemiş olmanın heyecanıyla, arka koltuğa serildi. Konforun rahatlığıyla gevşeyip, gözlerini kapadı. Kapı arkasından kapandıktan sonra, şoförün bavulunu koymak için bagajı açtığını duydu.

Hermione Granger, genç adamın, arabanın plakasını siyah bantla kapattığını fark etmedi bile.

"Pardon."

"Buyurun efendim?"

"Arkadaşımın uçağı yarım saat önce inmiş olmalı, ancak kendisi çıkış yapmadı, kontrol edebilir misiniz acaba?"

"Tabi efendim, hangi uçaktı acaba?"

"Londra'dan gelen, sabah 8'de burada olması gereken uçak."

"Uçağımız vaktinde iniş yapmış görünüyor efendim. Arkadaşınızın ismi neydi?"

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"Evet, o isimde bir yolcumuz mevcut. Ancak bütün yolcularımız ayrıldılar ve bagajları da boşaltıldı. İstersiniz bagajını almış mı diye havalimanı görevlilerine sorabilirsiniz."

"Teşekkür ederim."

"TARDİS havayolları iyi günler diler beyefendi."

Harry Potter, kendisiyle ilgilenen kadına başıyla hafifçe selam verip, iç çekerek etrafta bir havalimanı görevlisi aramaya koyuldu.

"Eh pardon, isminiz neydi acaba?"

"Draco, Draco Scorpione, bayan."

"Memnun oldum Draco. Nereye gittiğimizi öğrenebilir miyim acaba?"

Draco Malfoy, dikiz aynasından kadını süzdü. Dalgalı, kahverengi saçları omuzlarına dökülen, kahverengi ceylan gözleri insanın içini delip geçen, üstündeki tülümsü elbisenin güzel fiziğini ortaya çıkardığı ve hepsinden daha önemlisi, gülümsemesi insanın içini aydınlatan bu kadına yapmak zorunda olduğu şey için, Tanrı'dan özür diledi.

Hiçbir uyarı vermeden, direksiyonun arka tarafına montelediği minik kırmızı düğmeye bastı. Ve koltuğun altına gizlediği gaz maskesini yüzüne geçirdi.

Hermione Granger, daha ne olduğunu anlamadan, jipin siyah camları sonuna kadar kapanmış, kapılar kilitlenmişti. Kapıların kilidini zorlamanın bir yararı olmayacağını farkedip, arabayı kullanan adama hamle etmek üzereyken, içeri dolan gaz, her ne kadar alabildiğince seyrek nefes almaya çalışıyor olsa da, burun deliklerine zorla hücum ediyordu. Bilincini kaybederken en son hatırladığı şey, artık şoför olmadığını anladığı kişinin, şoför şapkasını ve onunla beraber siyah bir peruğu başından atması, ve altından çıkan sarı saçlarını dikiz aynasına bakarak düzeltmesiydi.

Draco Malfoy, kadının bayıldığından emin olduğunda, camları açıp, gazın dışarı çıkmasını sağladı. Peruktan ve şapkadan terlemiş sarı saçlarının rüzgarda serinlemesine izin verdikten ve içerideki gazın tamamen uçtuğundan emin olduktan sonra, gaz maskesini çıkardı. Elmacık kemiklerinin üzerine, burnunun kenarına ve çenesine yerleştirdiği plastik deri parçalarını söküp, yan koltuğa fırlattı. Yüzü, kesinlikle böyle daha yakışıklı gözüküyordu.

Kravatını gevşetip, arabaların pek seyrek geçtiği sahil şeridinden, yoluna devam etti.

"Seni dinliyorum Severus."

Salazar Malikanesin'de, Marvolo rahat koltuğunda arkasına yaslanmış, ayaklarını tahta masaya dayamış, purosunu içiyordu.

"Çocuk görevin ilk aşamasını başarıyla gerçekleştirdi Baba."

"Ne kadar başarıyla?"

"Oldukça. Zamanlamasından gizlenmesine kadar her şey kusursuzdu. Diyebilirim ki, benim bu işi gerçekleştireceğim kadar iyiydi."

"Sen bu kelimeleri herkes için sarf etmezsin Severus, bu demektir ki planım şuan tıkır tıkır işliyor."

"Evet Baba. Şuan eve vardılar."

"Güvenli bir mesafeden izlemeye devam et."

"Tamam Baba."

Severus Snape, cep telefonunu kapattı ve olabildiğince kuvvetle denize fırlattı. Sandalın küreklerine asılıp, ağaçlık bölgenin dalları arasına biraz daha yanaştı. Sarı çizmeleri, üstünde envai çeşit gerecin takılı olduğu yeleği, geniş ayalı şapkası ve sandaldan sarkan olta ile tam bir balıkçıydı.

Tabii, balıkçılar ellerinde bir dürbün ile uzaktaki ufak, tek katlı, ahşap kumsal evlerini izlemezlerdi.

Hermione Granger, yavaşça gözlerini araladı.

Saten çarşaflarının daha yeni yıkandığı kokusundan belli olan iki kişilik bir yatakta, tek başına yatıyordu. Bulunduğu odaya göz gezdirince, sade döşenmiş, denize bakan bir penceresi olan, ahşap bir evin yatak odasında bulunduğunu fark etti. Vücudunun her tarafı acıyla ve ağrıyla sızlıyordu. Hafızasındaki son görüntüler yavaş yavaş bilincine akarken, vücudunu bir panik dalgası kapladı. Uyuşmuş kolunu hareket ettirmeyi denediğinde, bağlı olduğunu fark etti.

Kaçırılmasına ilişkin anılar beynine akmaya devam ettikçe, bağlı olduğu gerçeğine duyduğu şaşkınlık da azaldı. Ah, nasıl böyle bir numarayı yiyebilmişti?

Ses çıkarmamaya dikkat ederek, bağlarının durumunun kontrol etti. Onu bu şekilde bağlayan kişi ya çok acemiydi -ki onu havaalanından kaçıran kişinin profesyonelliğinin yanında bu oldukça düşük bir ihtimaldi- ya da bir kadın olduğu için ona merhametli davranmaya karar vermişti. Biraz zorlarsa ellerini kurtarabileceğini farkına vardı.

Yaklaşan ayak seslerini duydu. Bir anlığına baygın numarasına devam etmeyi düşünmüş olsa da, o şekilde hiçbir yere varamayacağını bilmesi ve biraz da merakı yüzünden vazgeçti. Yattığı yerden, becerebildiği kadarıyla doğruldu.

Kapı açıldı ve içeri elinde kahvaltılıkların sıralandığı bir tepsi olduğu halde sarışın bir adam girdi.

"Günaydın Bayan Granger."

Hermione cevap vermedi. Sarışın adam, tepsiyi yatağın üzerine koyup, içeri döndü. Yarım dakika içinde elinde ufak bir masayla geri döndü. Masayı, Hermione'nin durduğu yere yakın bırakıp, tepsiyi alarak, içindeki kahvaltılıkları masaya yerleştirdi.

"Çay mı alırsınız kahve mi?"

Hermione cevap vermedi. Şuan uzun zamandan beri gördüğü en iyi kahvaltı önünde duruyordu ve dikkatli baktığında onu kaçıran kişi olduğunu anladığı adam, lüks bir restoranda müşteriymişçesine kendisine hizmet ediyordu. Hermione cevap veremedi demek daha doğru olurdu herhalde.

"Şahsen ben güne kahveyle başlayanlardanımdır." diye devam etti sarışın genç, partiden sıkılıp balkonda karşılaştığı herhangi biriyle öylesine muhabbet ediyormuşçasına rahattı. "Gerçi ben sigara ve kahveyle başlarım, genelde kahvaltı etmeye pek zaman bulabildiğimi söyleyemem."

Hermione cevap vermedi. Bu sessizlik Draco için pek önemli değildi anlaşılan. "Pekala, ben kendime kahve hazırlamıştım zaten, kendiminkini alırken sana da bi bardak hazırlayıp geliyorum." dedi.

"Çay."

Draco Malfoy, kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken, arkasından gelen sesle duraksadı. Yavaşça, kıza döndü.

"Efendim?"

"Çay lütfen. Kahve sevmiyorum."

"Emredersiniz leydim."

Hermione Granger, keskin zekasına rağmen hiçbir şey anlamamış bir şekilde, boş bakışlarla, sarışın adamın hafifçe eğilip gülümseyerek kapıdan çıkmasını ve koridorda kaybolmasını izledi.

Draco Malfoy, 5 dakika sonra, elinde bir başka bir tepsiyle, birinin içinde çay diğerinin içinde kahve bulunan iki kupanın olduğu başka bir tepsiyle geri döndü. Kendisininkini, pencere pervazına bıraktı, Hermione'ninkisini ufak masanın üzerine. Ardından elindeki tepsiyi diğerinin üzerine koydu. Anlamsız bir surat ifadesiyle kendisini izlemekte olan kadına döndü.

"Bayan Granger. Öncelikle size zarar vermek gibi bir amacım olmadığını söylemek istiyorum." Yüzüne olabildiğince güven veren bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. "Sizi alıkoymak için görevlendirildim, zamanı geldiğinde de sizi serbest bırakacağım. Benimle işbirliği içerisinde olursanız ikimiz için de her şeyin yolunda gideceğini düşünüyorum."

"Polis misiniz? Ginny'e bir şey mi oldu yoksa bu onunla mı alakalı?"

Draco Malfoy, hayır anlamında başını iki yana salladı. "Değilim, şuan sana yalan söyleyip, polis olduğumu iddia edebilirdim ama hayır, böyle bir şey yapmak istemiyorum. Ki leydim bakışlarınızdan sizin böyle numaralara kolayca kanacak biri olmadığınızı varsayıyorum."

Draco, avını ürkütmeden yaklaşan bir yırtıcı gibi, yavaşça kadının yanına oturdu. "Sessizliğini anlaşmamızı kabul ettiğiniz şeklinde varsayıyorum, şimdi ellerini çözeceğim ki güzelce kahvaltı edebilesin." Eğilerek kadının arkasına uzanıp, zaten pek sıkı bağlamamış olduğu ipleri çözdü. Hermione, elleri serbest kalır kalmaz, hızlıca kollarını kendi önüne çekip, bileklerini ovuşturdu. Draco, nazikçe Hermione'nin bileğinden tutup, ip izlerini kontrol etti.

"Canınızı acıtmak istemezdim, ancak şartlar bunu gerektirdi, üzgünüm" dedi ve izlerin olduğu yeri dudaklarına götürdü.

Hermione Granger, hiçbir şey demeden bir hışımla kolunu, Draco'nun parmakları arasından çekti. Bir an, önündeki kahvaltıya tekme atıp, herşeyi yere dökmeyi düşündü. Ancak midesinden gelen gurultular, bu dürtüsünü bastırdı. Çatalı eline alıp, güzelce kesilmiş peynir dilimlerine uzandı.

Draco Malfoy, gülümseyerek Hermione Granger'ın yanından kalkıp, kahvesine aldı. Pencereyi açtı, deniz kokusu odanın içine dolarken, tablasını çıkarıp, bir sigara yaktı. Dumanı, pencereden dışarı verip, kahvesini yudumladı.

Hermione Granger, güzelce kahvaltısını etmiş, onu kaçıran adamın kahvaltılıkları toplamasını izlemiş, şuan pencereden gelen deniz ve kumun kokusunu içine çekerken bir yandan da bardakta kalan çayın son damlalarını yudumluyordu. Düşünceleri hala neler olup bittiğini idrak etmekle, bir kaçış planı hazırlamak arasında gidip gelirken, Draco Malfoy, son kahvaltılığı da taşıdığı mutfaktan gelip, hiçbir uyarı vermeden, kollarını Hermione'nin beline doladı.

"Sen! Napıyorsun? BIRAK BENİ! BIRAK!"

Çığlık atmaktan kendini alıkoyamayan Hermione, ayakları bağlı olduğu halde debelenip, genç adamın göğsüne yumruklar savurdu.

Draco, kızın hareketlenmesinden zerre etkilenmemiş bir şekilde, "İzninizle leydim." diyerek, kızı havaya kaldırdı ve başının kenarlara çarpmamasına dikkat ederek, mutfağa kadar taşıdı. Siyah kadifeden minder bağlanmış, ahşap bir sandalyenin üzerine kızı oturttu. Kollarını sıvayıp, eline bir bulaşık süngeri aldı.

"Gözümün önünde olmanızı tercih ederim." dedi. Sıcak suyu açıp, bulaşıkları yıkamaya başladı.

Hermione, o an evde hiçbir elektronik eşya, hatta hiçbir kablo olmadığını fark etti. Ne bir telefon, ne bir televizyon, ne de saç kurutma makinesini takabileceği bir priz. Mutfaktaki balkon kapısından, ıssız kumsala vuran hafif dalgaları izledi. Tanrı'nın bile unuttuğu bir yerdeydi.

Hermione Granger, cesaretini toplayıp derin bir nefes aldı. "Bir şey sorabilir miyim?"

"Elbette."

"Saat kaç?"

Draco, tezgahın kenarına bıraktığı kol saatini kontrol etti. "Üçe geliyor. Neden sordunuz?" Süngere biraz daha bulaşık deterjanı döküp elindeki tabağı ovalamaya devam etti.

"Hiç" dedi Hermione omuzlarını silkerek. Aslında, havaalanından bu yana ne kadar yol almış olduklarını hesaplamaya çalışıyordu. Özel mülk olduğundan emin olduğu ıssız bir kumsaldalardı, eğer Sicilya'da olmasaydı bu bilgi çok işine yarayabilirdi. Ancak ufak bir adada oldukça fazla kum ve deniz görebileceği yer vardı.

"Bir iki şey daha sorabilir miyim peki?"

"Tabii."

"Beni ne zaman serbest bırakacaksın?"

"Bilmiyorum."

"Gerçek adın ne?"

"Draco."

"Soyadın?"

"Bence bunu bilmenize gerek yok leydim."

"Araba nerde?"

"İhtiyacım olduğunda ulaşabileceğim bir yerde. Ama bilmek istiyorsan, seni mutfağa getirdiğim gibi buraya da kucağımda taşıdım evet."

Hermione, yüzünün kızarmasına engel olamadı.

"Peki ya bavulum?"

"Tahmin edebileceğin gibi bavulunu açıp, içine bakmam gerekti. Sen uyurken biraz karıştırdım. Eh kıyafetlerin de biraz dağıldılar. Tabii gönlüm bir leydinin kıyafetlerinin o durumda kalmasına izin vermediği için ütüleyip, uyuduğun odadaki dolaba kaldırdım. Fotoğraf makinense oturma odasında duruyor."

Hermione, iç çamaşırlarını ortalığa saçıldığı görüntüsünü düşününce yüzünün daha da kızarmasını engelleyemediği gibi, ağzını şaşkınlıkla açılmasını da engelleyemedi.

"Ev işlerini bu kadar iyi yapmayı nerden öğrendin?"

"Yalnız yaşıyorum."

"Burası senin evin mi?"

"Hayır, leydim."

"Bana leydi demenden hoşlanmıyorum, ben senin efendin değil, her ne kadar kabul etmekten hoşlanmasam da, tutsağınım."

Draco, ellerindeki ıslaklığı havluya silip, sandalyede oturan kızın önünde diz çöktü. "Size nasıl hitap etmemi tercih edersiniz?"

Hermione omuzlarını silkti. "Bilmiyorum. Tutsak? Köle? Hey sen oradaki?"

"Hermione?"

"Arkadaşlarım genelde bana Mione der. Ama sen benim-"

"Arkadaşın değilim, biliyorum. Bu yüzden ben Hermione diyeceğim."

"Karşı çıkmaya hakkım var mı?"

"Hayır."

Draco, ellerinden destek olarak ayağa kalktı. "Pekala Hermione, şimdi ne yapmak istersin?"

Hermione Granger, ahşap bir balkonda, hasır bir şemsiyenin altındaki rahat şezlonga uzanmıştı. Üzerinde, kısa bir kot şort ve siyah bir ipli olduğu halde sıcakladığını hissediyordu. Akşam esintisiyle gelen denizin o tuzlu kokusunu içine çekiyor, kıyıya hafifçe vuran dalgaların sesini dinliyordu. Kendini birden bire uzun zamandır çıkmak istediği o tatilde bulmuştu.

Ah tabii elleri ve ayakları sıkıca bağlanmış olmasaydı çok daha eğleneceğine emindi.

İşin komik kısmıysa, onu kaçıran kişinin şuan üzerinde sadece bir deniz şortuyla yanındaki şezlongda uzanmış, Hermione'ye Shakespeare okuyor olmasıydı.

"Bu hikayeyi özellikle mi seçtin?"

"Efendim?"

"Bu kitabı diyorum, özellikle mi seçtin?"

Draco Malfoy, elindeki Kış Masalı'nı bir kenara bırakıp, kendisini izleyen kadına döndü.

"Sana bunu düşündüren nedir?"

"Hermione? Sicilya?"

"Peki bu oyunu okudun mu?"

"Elbette. Ayrıca izlemiştim de."

"Öyleyse sonunu da biliyorsun?"

Hermione duraksadı. "Evet, ancak şuan ki durumla ne alakası var?"

Draco Malfoy, tablasına uzanıp, bir sigara yaktı. "Yeniden doğuşunu bekle öyleyse, Hermione."

"Yok yok, ne bir karakol, ne bir hastane kaydı!"

"Ben Sirius'u arıyorum."

"Saçmalama Harry!"

"Ginny!"

"Peki bunun beni nasıl göstereceğini düşünüyorsun? Hem belki biraz yalnız kalmak istedi, Krum'la olanlardan sonra..."

"Ginevra!" Harry, eşine gerçek ismiyle hitap etti. "Hermione'den bahsettiğimizin farkında mısın? Sence o bize haber vermeden öyle bir şey yapabilir mi? Polise güvenmiyorum demiyorum, ama alabileceğimiz her türlü yardımı almamız lazım. Hermione de senin için aynısını yapardı."

"Biliyorum." Kızıl saçlı kadın, derin bir nefes aldı. "Özür dilerim. Sirius'u arayalım."

Gökyüzü gece feneri gibi parıldayan yıldızlarla aydınlanmıştı. Ayın donuk ışığı, uzandığı ve bağlandığı şezlongun üzerinde uyuyakalmış olan genç kadının yüzünü aydınlatıyordu. Draco Malfoy, kendisi için hazırladığı sandviçi az önce bitirmiş, karnı tok, sırtı pek bir şekilde şezlonga uzanmış sigarasını içiyordu. Ah, yemekten sonra içilen sigara gibisi yoktu.

Sigarası bittiğinde yanındaki küllüğe söndürüp saatini kontrol etti. İnsanın içine huzur dolduran bu mekânda zamanın daha yavaş akacağını sanırdı. ancak anlaşılan tam aksi gerçekleşmişti.

Ayağa kalkıp hafif nefes alış-verişlerini duyabilecek kadar kadına yaklaştı. Nazikçe hareket ederek kadını bağlayan ipleri çözdü ve kadını kucağına aldı. Onun için ayırdığı odaya götürerek, yavaşça yatağına bıraktı. Kendine hakim olamayıp, kadının güzelliğini seyre daldı bir an için. Ardından, kapıyı arkasından son derece sessiz bir şekilde kapatarak, odadan çıktı.

Hermione Granger, kapı sesini duyar duymaz, gözlerini açtı ve karanlığa alışmalarını bekledi. Bütün gün boyunca farkettirmeden gevşetmeye uğraştığı iplerin arasından, biraz zorla ve acı verecek şekilde olsa da ellerini kurtarmayı başardı. Bir hışımla ayaklarındaki bağları çözdü.

Parmak uçlarında odadaki iki pencereden arka tarafa bakanın kenarına ilerledi ve sessizce pencereyi yukarı kaldı. Dışarıya çabucak göz gezdirdi. Kumsal biraz ileride bitiyor, hemen ardından pekte sık olmayan bir orman başlıyordu. Rüzgarın uğultusundan başka hiçbir ses olmadığına emin olana kadar dinledi ve bekledi.

Bir anda, pencerenin pervazından destek alarak dışarı atladı. Çıplak ayakları kuma değdiği anda koşmaya başladı. Üzerini değiştirirken seçtiklerine -siyah ipli bir badi ve kot şort- şükretti. Gecenin bir yarısı, kumsalda beyaz bir gecelikle koşan kız dramasını yaşamak istemezdi. Yine de ayaklarına batan irili ufaklı taşlar ve ne olduğunu bilmediği, öğrenmek için eğilip bakmaya zamanı da olmadığı, canını yakan dikenli şeyler ona spor ayakkabılarını özletmiyor değildi.

Beyninin, bütün gücüyle burdan kurtulmak dışında bir şeylerde düşünüyor olabilmesine şaşırmadan, ormana daldı.

Orman, uzaktan gözükenin aksine içlere doğru ilerledikçe daha da sıklaşıyordu. Hermione'nin karşılaştığı en korkutucu ağaçlar bunlar olmasa da, bulunduğu durumda pek yardımcı oluyor da sayılmazlardı. Ender de olsa insanlar tarafından kullanıldığı belli olan aşınmış bir patikadan ilerledi. Biraz daha ilerlediğinde takip ettiği patika daha az kullanışlı görünen 5 adet dar patikaya ayrıldı. Ağaçların üzerlerindeki yosunlar, -görebildiği kadarıyla- yuldızların konumu ve daha bir çok deneyimli olduğu konudan yararlanarak yönünü ve yolunu tayin ediyordu. Bir yandan da daireler çizmediğine emin olmak için gittiği yolda işaretler bırakıyordu.

İleride ağaçların seyreldiğini görebiliyordu. Yeni yapılmış asfalt kokusu geldi burnuna. Bir hışımla hızlandı.

Ve aniden, dünyası karardı.

Hermione Granger, sıçrayarak uyandı.

En son hatırladığı şey, koşarak ormandan yola çıkmak üzere olduğuydu. Kurtulmak üzereydi. O açıklığı gördüğüne emindi. Şuan ise -etrafına bakındı- gün aydınlanmıştı. Ahşap kumsal evinde, odasında, yatağında, yatıyordu. Hepsi bir rüya mıydı acaba?

Odasında, bir değişikliğin olduğunu fark etti, büyük bir değişiklik. Onu kaçıran adam, Draco Scorpione, ya da gerçek ismi her ne ise, yatağının baş ucuna oturmuş, Hermione'yi iziyordu.

"Günaydın."

Hermione, bir şey demek üzereydi ki başına aniden bir ağrı saplandı. Elini ağrıyan bölgeye attığında o kısımda büyük bir şişlik olduğunu fark etti, ardından ellerinin bağlı olmadığını. Ayak tabanları sanki milyonlarca çıban çıkmış ve hepsi aynı anda patlamışçasına yanıyordu. Bu belirtilerin sonucu tek bir şey olabilirdi, hatırladıkları, rüya değil, gerçekti.

"Sanırım bazı konular hakkında anlaşmaya varmamız gerek." dedi Draco. Hermione, ağrı ve sızılarından dikkatini sarışın adama verince, elindeki bağlanma yeri hayli uzun olan kelepçeye, şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, günün gazetelerinden oluşan bir yığının arasında, sabah kahvesini içiyordu. Gazetelere hızlıca göz gezdirdikten sonra, bir kenara koydu. Fransa ile aralarınsaki ekonomik antlaşma konusunda birkaç köşe yazısı, 3. sayfalarda aile dramları, ve bu seninin modasının renginin turkuaz mı yoksa çimen yeşili mi olacağı konusundaki bazı iddialar... Bunların onun pekte ilgisini çektiği söylenemezdi.

Telezvizonunu açmak üzereydi ki, cep telefonunun beklenmedik melodisiyle kumandayı tekrardan sehpanın üzerine bıraktı. Ekrandaki ismi görünce, beyaz kaşları çatıldı ve telefonu açtı.

"Albus Dumbledore ile görüşüyorsunuz."

"Merhaba Albus."

"Merhaba Sirius."

Sessizlik. Albus, metanetle karşısındakinin konuşmasını bekledi.

"Uzun zaman oldu Albus."

"Evet Sirius, biliyorum. Kaba davranmak istemem ama beni neden aradığını sorabilir miyim?"

"Marvolo. Harekete geçti. Hermione kaçırıldı."

"Efendim?"

"Doğru duydun."

"Detaylar Sirius."

"24 saat önce. Havaalanında. Kamera görüntüleri elimizde ancak kimliğini belirliyemiyoruz. Yardımına ihtiyacımız var."

"Anlıyorum. Hemen harekete geçeceğime emin olabilirsin. Bir şey bulduğumda sana bu numaradan haber veririm."

Sicilya başsavıcısı, karşıdakinin yanıt vermesini beklemeden telefonu kapattı. Biraz ilerideki, yüksek bir sehpanın üstündeki cam satranç takımının olduğu yere doğru yürüdü. Siyah bir atı yerinden oynattı.

Telefon rehberinde SS ismini aramaya başladı.

"Granger. Sana iyi davrandım, kahvaltı hazırladım, kitap okudum, yatağına kadar taşıdım. Bunlar pek sık yaptığım bir davranışlar değildir. Karşılığı bu mu olucaktı?"

Draco, elindeki devasa uzunluktaki kelepçeyi rahat bir şekilde kolunun etrafında döndürerek, Hermione'nin istemsiz bir şekilde kaçınmasına aldırış etmeden kadına yaklaştı.

"SEN! BENİ! KAÇIRDIN!" dedi Hermione her kelimenin üstüne basarak. Sırtı artık duvara dayanmış, gerileyecek yeri kalmamıştı.

"Evet, o da pek sık yaptığım bir şey değildir, kabul ediyorum pek nazikçe de değil. Bu davranışımı nasıl telafi edebilirim Hermione?"

"BENİ SERBEST BIRAKARAK!"

"Sanırım bu pek mümkün değil. Hatta artık seni gözümün önünden ayırmayı düşünmüyorum."

Draco, ani bir hamleyle kızı kolundan yakaladığı gibi kendine doğru çekti. Kurtulmak için debelenen Hermione'nin savurduğu yumruklar Draco için bir sineğin dışarı çıkmak isterken tekrar tekrar cama çarpışından farksız, etkisizdiler. Tek bir kolunu kullanarak kadını sıkıca sardı ve diğer elindeki kelepçenin bir ucunu kadının sağ elininin narin bileğine geçirdi. Diğerini ise kendi sol bileğine.

"Zamanı geldiğinde seni serbest bırakıcağım Granger, söz veriyorum. Ancak o zamana kadar bana uyum gösterirsen her şey ikimiz içinde oldukça kolaylaşabilir." Hala sarıldığı kızın, saçlarının arasına bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Zamanı geldiğinde her şey için çok geç olabilir..." diye mırıldandı Hermione. Draco her ne kadar bu sözcükleri duymamazlıktan gelmeye çalışsada, kafasının içini kemiren sorularla baş edemiyordu. Kimdi bu kadın? İsmi, uçağının Londra'dan geldiği, ve fotoğraf makinesindeki doğa ve tarihi yıkıntı fotoğrafları dışında elinde hiçbir şey yoktu. Baba neden bu kadının kaçırmasını istemişti ki? Hermione'yi bu kadar özel kılan neydi? -Ayrıca az önce neden Hermione'yi öpmüştü ki?-

Bu konuda biraz yardım almaya karar verdi.

"Aslında, anladığım kadarıyla Draco kadının kaçmasına bilerek izin verdi."

Marvolo koltuğunda oturmuş, purosunu tüttürüyordu. Hoparlörden duydukları karşısında kaşları çatıldı. Biraz ilerisinde, bazı dosyaları incelemekle meşgul olan Bellatrix'in, kağıt tomarları arasından kafasını kaldırıp aniden konuşmayla ilgilenmeye başlamasından onun da oldukça şaşırdığı anlaşılabiliyordu.

"Saçmalama." dedi Bellatrix. Elindeki kağıtları bir dosyanın arasına sıkıştırıp, masaya doğru ilerledi. "Aynı kanı paylaştığım birinin beceriksiz olduğunu belki kabul edeblirim, ama salak veya hain olduğunu asla."

"Çocuğun yaptığı ne beceriksizlik, ne salaklık, ne de hainlikti. Profesyonelce olduğunu iddia etmeyeceğim ama oldukça akıllıca olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Aslında kızın davranışlarını ve kapasitesini ölçmek için yaptığını düşünüyorum. Kızı, güvenli bir mesafeye kadar gizlice gözlemledi. Neredeyse ben bile onu farketmeyecek ve rehinenin kaçmasını engellemek için kendimi belli edecektim."

Marvolo arkasına yaslanıp, ayaklarını masanın üzerine koydu. "Zekice. Draco'dan bu kadar zekine davranmasını beklemezdim. Eh ne de olsa eğitmeni sensin Severus. Her neyse, çocuğu izlemeye devam et."

"Lavoboya gitmem gerek."

Hermione Granger, Draco'nun hazırladığı kahvaltı masasının bir ucuna oturmuş, sıkıntılı bir şekilde elindeki çatalla tabağındaki peynirini dürtüklüyordu. Dün oldukça konuşkan olan sarışın adam, sabahki tartışmalarından beri tek kelime bile etmemişti. Hermione, bu durumun kendisini nasıl hissettirmesi gerektiği konusunda kararsızdı. Endişeli? Memnun? Üzgün? Draco nasıl beceriyordu bilmiyordu ama, bu tripleriyle, Hermione'ye onu aldatmış gibi hissettiriyordu.

Draco ağzındaki lokmayı bitirip, üzerine büyük bir yudum kahve aldı. Tek kelime bile etmeden peçeteyle dudaklarını silip, ayağa kalktı, Hermione de peşinden.

"Bu şeyi çıkarır mısın?"

"Hayır."

Draco, sert bir şekilde kızı banyoya itti. Hermione lavoboya tutunarak dengesini sağladığında, Draco, kelepçenin pekte kalın olmayan zincirini kapının altındaki aralığa denk getirerek, kapıyı çoktan kapamıştı bile. Hermione, derin bir iç çekti.

Harry Potter, endişeli bir şekilde ellerini arkasında kavuşturmuş, salonun ortasında bir ileri bir geri yürüyordu. Ginevra Weasley, bordo rengi koltuklardan birine oturmuş, yüzünü avuçları içine almıştı.

Arkadaşının yaşamak zorunda kaldıkları, kendisinin içinde bulunduğu açmaz yetmezmiş gibi bir de eşinin aşırı stresli hali oldukça kötü olan bu durumu kendisi için daha da dayanılmaz bir hale getirmekten başka bir işe yaramıyordu. Oh, Harry'i seviyordu, hem de çok. Ancak aralarındaki en akıllı ve mantıklı arkadaşları, Hermione'ydi. Harry ve Ron'u sakinleştirebilen tek insan da oydu. Kendisi kaçırılsaydı her şeyin daha kolay olacağını düşündü, seve seve arkadışının yerine geçicek olmasının yanı sıra, Hermione'nin eksikliğinin hissedildiği kadar kendi eksikliğinin hissedilmeyeceğini kabullendi. Daha fazla umutsuzluğa boğuldu. Elinden oturup telefon beklemek dışında hiçbirşey gelmiyor olmasına lanet okudu. Biraz ilerideki masanın üstündeki içkiye uzanıp, bir yudum aldı. Yaşlanmış, yorulmuştu. Eski Ginny'i düşündü, özledi. Şuan Harry ile birlikte Palermo'daki bütün sokakları, evleri, arabaları teker teker kontrol ediyor olurdu herhalde.

Ginevra Weasley, koltuğuna gömülmüş karamsarlığıyla boğuşuyorken, Harry Potter etraftaki eşyaları tekmelememek için kendini zor tutuyordu. Eğer şuan düşünebilseydi, Ginny ile neredeyse aynı şeyleri düşünürdü herhalde.

Harry'nin ritmik ayak sesleri, masanın üzerindeki telefonun çalışıyla bozuldu. Ginny, telefona uzanmak üzereydi ki, Harry ışınlanmışçasına masanın dibinde bitip telefonu açtı.

"Alo?"

"Alo Harry?"

Harry Potter, sesin sahibini tanıyınca bir anlığına hayal kırıklığı ile rahatlama duyguları arasında gidip geldi.

"Ron?"

"Uçağımız yarım saat sonra kalkıyor. Bir haber var mı diye aramak istedim."

"Hayır Ron, bizde bekliyoruz. Havaalanında sizi karşılarız. Dikkatli olun. Hermione'yi kaçıranların hedefinin halen ne olduğunu bilmiyoruz. Siz de..."

"Merak etme Harry. Geldiğimizden hiçkimsenin, saraydakilerin bile haberi yok. Ve biri bize sataşıcak olursa suratının ortasına bir kral yumruğu indirdiğimde dünyası şaşırır!"

Harry, istemeden de olsa gülümsemesine engel olamadı. "Prens." diye düzeltti arkadaşını.

"Peh. Siz Cumhuriyetçiler. Görüşürüz."

"Görüşürüz."

Harry, telefonu kapamış, tam masanın üzerine bırakmak üzereydi ki aniden elinde titremeye başlamasıyla yerinde sıçradı. Bu sefer telefonun üzerinde yazan isme bir göz attığında, heyecanı katlandı.

"Sirius! Lütfen bir haber olduğunu söyle!"

"Sanırım. Marvolo'nun evlerinden birinin güvenliği son 1 gün içinde 2 katına çıkarılmış. Remus, ben ve birkaç güvenilir adamımız daha gidip bir göz atıcaz."

"Adresi ver!"

"Saçmalama Harry, bu çok tehlikeli. Ayrıca bunun bir tuzak olabileceği gerçeğini unutma!"

"Adresi ver Sirius."

Harry telefonun diğer ucundaki adamın büyük bir açmaz içinde, kafasını hafifçe sağa sola doğru salladığını görebiliyordu nerdeyse. Sirius, derin bir iç çektikten sonra adresi verdi.

"Yarım saat sonra sokağın ucundaki pizzacının önünde."

"Tamam, görüşürüz."

Harry Potter, telefonu kapadığında, eşinin çoktan ayakkabılarını giymiş olduğunu farketti. Nazik bir şekilde onu omuzların tuttu.

"Sen gelmiyorsun Ginny."

"Ne demek gelmiyorum?"

"Bir de senin için endişelenmek istemiyorum, lütfen."

"BURDA BÖYLECE OTURUP SENİ BEKLEYECEĞİMİ Mİ SANIORSUN? BENDE GELİYORUM!"

Harry, kadının bağırmasına aldırış etmedi. Yavaşça saçlarını okşadı, bunun onun için ne kadar zor olduğunu anlamıyordu, hiçbir zaman da anlamayacaktı, bunun bilincindeydi. Ona kızmaya hakkı yoktu. Biraz güç kullanarakta olsa, kadını omuzlarından bastırarak koltuğa geri oturttu. Önünde diz çöküp, başını elleri arasına gömdü.

"Lütfen Ginny. Seni kaybedemem. Seni kaybedersem ölürüm. Lütfen..."

Ginevra Weasley, söyleyecek kelime bulamadı. Kocasının başına hafif bir öpücük kondurdu. Bir an sonra Harry Potter, ceketini almış, kapıyı arkasından kapatmıştı bile. Karısının yüzüne son bir kez bakamadı, eğer baksaydı göreceği süzülen göz yaşlarını, dudaklarının 'Seni seviyorum' diye kıpırdanışını göremedi.

Harry Potter, Palermo'nun bu pek sık uğramadığı sokaklarında arabasındaki navigasyon cihazı sayesinde Sirius'un verdiği adresteki sokağı bulduktan sonra, beyaz mercedesi yakınlardaki bir otoparka parketti. Yürüyerek pizzacının önüne vardığında, daha yarım saat dolmamış olmasına rağmen Sirius ve Remus'u sırtlarında kocaman birer turist çantasıyla beklerken buldu. Şaşkınlığını sonra dile getirmek üzere, eski iki dostuna sıkıca sarıldı.

"Uzun zaman oldu, Sirius, Remus."

İki adam başlarıyla onaylarken, iki adam bu sarılma işini oldukça kısa tutmuştu. Sirius, hiçbirşey demeden sokağın içlerine doğru yıkık dökük bir evi işaret etti. Remus onu takip ederken, Harry hiçbir şey anlamamış bir şekilde, peşlerine koyuldu.

"Kadın burda değil Baba."

"Nasıl orda değil? Yemi yutmadılar mı yani?"

"Sanırım yuttular, ama başka bir şey planlıyor olmalılar veya adam kadının gelmesine izin vermedi. Sadece 3 kişiler. Ben ne olur ne olmaz diye yakalayacağımı yakaladım."

Marvolo, sinirle şakaklarını ovuşturdu.

"Hayır, hayır, 3'ü çok yetersiz. Sen uzaktan gözlemlemeye devam et. Tetikte ol. Yeni emirlerini en kısa zamanda alıcaksın."

Marvolo, cevap beklemeden telefonu kapatıp, ayağa fırladı. Hızlı adımlarla odayı arşınlamaya başladı. Onun bu gergin halinin ne fırtınalar kopardığına bizzat şahit olmuş Bellatrix, hiçbir şey demeden tırnaklarını törpülemeye devam etti. Kadının kayıtsızlığı karşısında daha da öfkelenen Marvolo, Bellatrix'i kolundan tutup sarstı.

"Birşey söyle!"

"Sana en başta söylemiştim. Direk kadına haber göndermeliydin."

"Ama nasıl?"

"Bir mektup? Bir telefon? Bir haberci? Sen seç."

Marvolo, kenardaki satranç takımının taşlarını süzdü.

Pizzacıda telefon suratına kapatılan kadın, sinirli bir şekilde telefona dil çıkardı. Onun bu davranışı karşı masasında oturan 3-4 yaşlarındaki bir kızı güldürürken, Pansy, bu durumla hiç ilgilenmeden, bir yandan etrafını süzüyor, bir yandan çantasının içine gizlediği kameradaki son çektiklerini kontrol ediyor, bir yandan da pizzasını yiyiyordu.

"Draco."

Sarışın adam, isminin, kelepçeli olduğu kadının dudakları arasından çıkmasıyla bakışlarını neredeyse bütün gün okuduğu kitaptan kaldırıp, Hermione'ye çevirdi.

"Efendim? Bir ihtiyacın mı var?"

"Benim? Yo... Hayır... Ben sadece...." Hermione'nin sesi kısılarak azaldı. İlk başta, niye o ismi telaffuz ettiğini bile bilmiyordu. Sıkılmış olmalıydı! Evet okuduğu şu Metro 2033 isimli kitap çok sıkıcıydı. Bilim-kurguyla arası hiçbir zaman iyi olmamıştı zaten. Sıkıntıdan ne yapacağını, ne diyeceğini bilemeyecek kadar sıkılmış olmalıydı!

Hermione, huzursuzca yerinden kıpırdandı. Bileğindeki kelepçenin zinciri, onun hareketlenmesinden etkilenerek iç gıdıklayıcı bir şekilde şangırdadı. Hermione, bileğindeki soğukluk hisssinden rahatsız olarak kelepçeyle oynadı. Bu durumda olmasının avantajı yokta değildi, artık elleri ve ayakları iplerle bağlı değildi ve Draco'yuda peşinden sürüklemek zorunda kalıyor olsa da en azından su içmek gibi basit ihtiyaçlarını yerine getirmek için kucakta gezmek zorunda kalmıyordu. Bileklerinde ip izleri kalmıyordu ve eklem yerleri daha az ağırıyordu.

Karşısındaki şezlonga uzanmış olan Draco, dikleşerek oturur pozisyona geldi. Şezlongun hemen yanındaki ufak sehpanın üzerindeki birasından bir yudum alıp, bir sigara yaktı. "Bir sorun mu var Granger?"

"Sanırım yok." diye cevap verdi Hermione. Nedenini bilmediği bir şekilde sarışın adamın ona Granger diye hitap etmesi kendisini rahatsız ediyordu. Hermione, karakter analizi konusunda kendine güvenen birisiydi. Ancak, karşısındaki adamın gerçek kişiliğinin hangisine benzediğini bir türlü kestiremiyordu. Dünkü mü bugünkü mü? Mantığı, ona dünkü davranışlarının oyun olduğunu, bugünkü davranışlarının bile olması gerektiğinden çok daha kibar olduğunu söylüyordu. Peki neden içinden bir ses Draco'nun kırılmış olduğunu söylüyordu ona?

Zihnindeki çıkmazları bir kenara koyduğunda, midesinden hafif gurultular geldiğini farketti. "Biraz acıktım."

"Pekala." dedi sarışın adam sigarasından bir nefes verirken. "Şimdi içeri gider yemek hazırlarız."

"Eeee, birileri bana neler olduğu konusunda açıklama yapıcak mı acaba?"

Garip aletlerle boş evi taramakta olan Sirius ve Remus bir an için duraksadılar. İkisi ayrı odalara girerken, Remus "Bir dakika." demekle yetindi. Gerçekten de bir dakika içinde tekrardan Harry'i bıraktıkları penceresi sokağa bakan salona döndüler.

"Temiz."

"Temiz."

Harry, ikisinin uyum içinde ellerindeki garip aletleri çantalarına geri koymalarını ve çantalarından başka garip aletler çıkarmalarını izledi. Tekrardan odalara dağılıp, bir dakika içinde geri döndüler. En sonunda Sirius içindeki bulundukları odanın bir köşesine de garip bir alet yerleştirdikten sonra, ikisi birden Harry'nin karşısına geçtiler.

"Pekala, şimdi sarılabiliriz sanırım." Harry, Sirius ve Remus arasında gerek sarılmalarının sıkılığından gerekse sevgi selinden boğulduğunu hissetti. İkisi gerçi çekildikerinde, rahat bir nefes alarak konuşabildi. "Pekala, şimdi burda neden sadece 3'ümüzün olduğunu ve hatta neden şuan Hermione'yi kurtarmayıpta burda saklandığımızı söyleyebilir mi?"

Sirius ve Remus kısa bir anlığına bakıştılar. Ardından Sirius, açıkladı.

"Bazı kaynaklardan, güvenilir kaynaklardan, Hermione'nin burda olmadığı bilgisini aldım. Ki bu görüşü destekliyorum, bunun bir tuzak olma ihtimali çok yüksek. Yine de söz konusu Hermione ise en azından bir göz atmamız gerektiğini düşündüm. Bu yüzden burdayız, bir süre şu binayı gözetliyeceğiz."

Parmağıyla, pencereden görünen, içinde bulundukları apartmana göre sokağın daha iç tarafında kalan binayı gösterdi.

"Hımmmm..."

Draco, buzdolanının içine başını sokacak şekilde eğilmiş, düşünceli sesler çıkararak içindeki yiyecekleri karıştırıyordu. Tıkabasa dolu dolap içindeki kahvaltılıkları bir kenara itekledi.

"Ne yemek istersin Granger?"

"Farketmez."

Buzdolabının ana kısmından kafasını çıkaran Draco, bu sefer üst taraftaki buzluğu açtı. "Bolca tavuğumuz, sardalya ve ton balığımız, az miktarda dana etimiz, kıymamız ve dondurulmuş haşlanmış sebzelerimiz var. Pekala öncelikle; et mi, tavuk mu, balık mı, yoksa sadece sebze mi?"

"Balık."

"Sardalya mı ton balığı mı?"

"Sardalya."

"O zaman karar verilmiştir!"

Heyecanlı bir şekilde mutfak önlüğünü üstüne geçiren sarışın adam, hızlıca dolaptan malzemeleri çıkardı. Her malzemeyi çıkarırken bir yandan da sesli bir şekilde tekrar ediyordu.

"Bakalım.. Sardalya tabikii. Soğan, sarımsak, maydonoz, kaşar, limon, defne..." Buzdolabından çıkardığı malzemelerin hepsini ufak mutfaktaki masanın üstüne dizdikten sonra mutfak dolaplarında geri kalan ihtiyacı olan diğer şeyleri aramaya başladı. "Hah, kuşüzümü ve kepekte burdaymış işte!"

Hermione Granger, ağzı şaşkınlıktan sonuna kadar açık bir şekilde, onu kaçıran adamın üzerinde bir mutfak önlüğüyle tek tek bütün balıkları temizleyip, kavurmasını izledi. Arada bir Hermione'den "Granger, şurdaki maydonozu uzatır mısın?" tarzı istemleri olmuş olsa da, yemeğin temizleme, doğrama, rendeleme, kavurma, karıştırma, dizme ve pişirme içeren bütün aşamalarını tek başına gerçekleştirmişti. Ve mutfağa adım attıkları ilk andan 45 dakika kadar sonra, bütün ev nefis balık kokusuyla dolmuştu.

"Yemek hazır!" diyerek duyurdu Draco zaten evdeki 2 kişi içinde bariz olan bir haberi, ellerinde kalın eldivenler balıkları dizdiği tepsiyi fırından çıkarırken. O tepsiyi mutfak tezgahının üzerine koyup, içindekileri tabaklara paylaştırmaya başladı. Hermione, balıklar pişerken Draco tarafından hazırlanmış olan masanın etrafındaki sandalyelerden birine çöktü.

Draco, geniş cam tabakları alıp masanın iki ucuna, birini Hermione'nin önüne diğerini ise kendi oturacağı sandalyenin hizasına bıraktı.

Hermione, Draco'nun oturmasını bekledikten sonra, sarışın adamın meraklı bakışları altında bıçağıyla bir lokma ayırdı. Çatalı lokmaya batırıp, ağzına götürdü. Bir lezzet furyasını çiğneyen Hermione, bir parça daha, bir yudum daha, biraz daha derken, dakikalar içerisinde tabağındakinin yarısını bitirmişti bile. Draco, gülümseyerek onun hevesle yemesini izlerken, zorlukla yutkundu.

"MÜKEMMEL!" Tabağın sonuna geldiğinde, konuşmak için zaman ayırabilmişti. "Şimdiye kadar yediğim en güzel yemek! Bulaşık, ütü, bunlar basit şeyler... Ama... Ama bu yemek, tek kelimeyle enfes!" Durakladı. "Özel bir soru sorabilirim miyim?"

"Sanırım."

"Gay misin?"

Hermione, kaşları kalkık bir şekilde karşısında oturan sarışın adamın kahkahalara boğulmasını izledi. -Tabii bu arada tabağında kalanları silip süpürmeyide ihmal etmedi.-

"Hayır, kadınlarla ilgileniyorum."

"İlgilendiğin kadınlar oldukça şanslılar."

Draco, yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle ayağa kalkıp, Hermione'nin tabağını yeniden doldurdu. "Sanırım." diye mırıldandı sessizce.

"Uhm, şey, yapma ama!" dedi Hermione çekingen bir şekilde, kendini neden Draco'ya destek olma konusunda çabaladığını sorgularken. "Yani, tabi, şuan bu konuşmayı yapmam dünyadaki en garip şey olabilir ama, oldukça yakışıklı, becerikli, kibar ve zekisin. Yani bazen insanları kaçırmak gibi pis işleri yapmak zorunda kalıyorsan nolmuş ki? Hem kadınlar, karanlık erkeklerden hoşlanır."

Draco'nun mavi gözlerinde hüzünlü bulutlar dağılırken, yüzüne muzur bir sırıtış yerleşti.

"Peki ya sen Hermione?"

"Ben mi? Ne olmuş bana?"

"Sen karanlık erkeklerden hoşlanır mısın?"

Hermione, mutfak tezgahına yaslanmış sarışın, yakışıklı, kibar, eğlenceli, zeki ve karanlık adamı süzdü. Bir an sonra, gözlerini bitirmekte olduğu ikinci tabağındaki yemeğine odakladı.

"Bilmiyorum. Sanırım hayır."

"Ben kişisel bir soru sorabilir miyim peki?"

"Şimdiye kadar sormadığına şaşırdım aslında, benim, tutsağın hakkında hiç öğrenmen gerektiğini söyledikleri hiçbir şey mi yok?"

"Aslına bakarsan hayır. Herneyse. İtalya'ya çok sık gelir misin?"

"Evet."

"Kaç tane İtalyan erkekle bir ilişki yaşadın?"

"Sıfır."

"BELLİ!" Hermione, birden sesini yükselten Draco'nun karşısında sandalyesine sindi. "Sana inanamıyorum Granger nasıl benim gay olduğumu düşünürsün? Homofobik değilim ama sadece yemek yapabiliyorum diye gay olduğumu düşünmen! HAH!"

Draco, abartılı hareketlerle masanın üstündeki bulaşıkları topalarken, Hermione ise şu son iki günün bir rüya mı yoksa kabus mu olduğuna karar vermeye uğraşıyordu. -Dudaklarını yaladı. Kesinlikle rüyaydı.-

"HAYIR! OLMAZ! İMKANSIZ! ASLA! NEVER EVER NEVER EVER!(Burada İtalyanca değil İngilizce konuşuyor.)

Hermione Granger, yatak odasının -dün gece kullandığı misafir odasına benzeyen değil, Draco'nun uyuduğu, ahşap evin gerçek yatak odasının- kapısının koluna sıkınca tutunmuş, Draco,'nun kelepçenin zincirini kullanarak onu içeri çekmemesi için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Bir yandan da olabildiğince yüksek sesle itiraz etmeyi ihmal etmiyordu elbette.

"İstemiyoruuuuum!"

"Granger! İnat etme ve saçmalama!"

"Tanımadığım bir adamla aynı yatağı paylaşmak istemiyorum! Tutsaklık haklarımı talep ediyorum! Kaçırma yasaları! Korsan yasaları! Beni şeyle görüştür, eee kaptanın değil, patronunla evet patronunla!"

Draco, sert bir hamleyle kızı içeri çekti. Hermione, dengesini kaybedip, sarışın adamın kolları arasına düşerken, anlamsız itirazları çığlıklara dönüştü. Yere kapaklanmasının Draco tarafondan engellendiğini fark edince, dengesini kazanıp, kendisini toparladı ve üstünü başını düzeltti.

"Granger." Draco'nun sesi oldukça bezgindi. "Sana seçenek sundum, sende ellerin ve ayakların bağlanmış bir şekilde uyumak istemediğini söyledin. O zaman, burada, benimle kelepçeli şekilde uyuyacaksın demektir."

"Sen yerde yat!"

"Başka bir emriniz leydim?!"

"Hah evet! Bu Draco! Bu Draco iyi, sıkıcı ama iyi, kalsın."

"Sen o şansını çoktan kaybettin Granger. Şimdi yat uyu yoksa gene seni bayıltmak zorunda kalıcam."

Çift, inatçı bir şekilde gözlerini kaçırmadan birbirlerini izledir. İlk peseden, Hermione oldu. Çift kişilik, gümüş rengi, saten çarşaflı yatağın bir ucuna yatarak, arkasını döndü. Kelepçenin hareketlenmesinden ve duyduğu seslerden anladığı kadarıyla, Draco bu havada sadece şortuyla uyumayı seçmişti! Hah! Harika! Yanın bu eğlenceli, zeki, yakışıklı, seksi ve onu kaçıran adam yarı çıplak bir şekilde yatıyordu. Başka ne istiyebilirdi ki?

"Peki ya gece biz uyurken zincir boğazımıza dolayıp birbirimizi boğarsak yanlışlıkla?" diye sordu Hermione, son bir vazgeçitme umuduyla. O anda bir den Draco, onun kelepçenin takılı olduğu bileğini yakaladı, ve Hermione'nin arkası dönük olduğu için nereden çıkardığını göremediği bir anahtarla kelepçeyi açtı. Hermione, refleks olarak kolunu çekip kurtarmaya çalışsa da, Draco bileğini sıkıca kavramıştı. Hermione'nin bileğine, diğeri kendine baplı olan, normal bir polis kelepçesinin diğer ucunu geçirdi.

"Başka bir sorun?"

Hermione oflayarak arkasını dönmeyi denedi, beceremedi. Mecburen sırt üstü yattı. Gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak bir an önce uyumak için dua etti.

Draco Malfoy, yavaşça gözlerini araladı. Karanlık odada el yormadıyla yatağın kendisinin olduğu tarafın hemen yanındaki sehpanın üzerine bıraktığı telefonu buldu. Kamaşan gözlerinin alışmasnı bekledi ve telefon ışığıyla yanındaki sıcak bedeni kontrol etti. Ne kadar emin olamasada, Hermione'nin uyuduğuna olabildiğince kendini inandırdıktan sonra, olabildiğince yavaş ve sessiz hareket ederek kendi bileğindeki kelepçeyi söktü. Kendi bileğinin olması gereken yerdeki uca, gün içerisinde kullandıkları uzun kelepçenin bir ucunu taktı. Uzun zincirli kelepçenin diğer ucunu yatağın ayağına taktı. Uykusunda kımıldanırken üzerinden attığı ince örtüyü tekrardan kadının üzerine örttü. Kendini, derin nefesler alarak uyuyan kadına telefon ışığıyla son bir kez bakmaktan alıkoyamadı. Ardından, olabildiğince sessiz bir şekilde, kapıyı arkasından kapatarak yatak odasından çıktı.

Hızlıca dünyada kendisinden sonra en çok güvendiği insanın telefon numarasını tuşladı. 2-3 kere çaldıktan sonra, telefon açıldı.

"Kiminle görüşüyorum." 

"Blaise, ben Draco. Konuşmak için pek fazla vaktim yok. Senden çok acil bir şey istiycem."

"Padrino1 kötü birşey mi var?"

"Bu isteğimden Cosa Nostra'dan hiçkimsenin haberi olmamalı! Babanın bile. Seni aradığımı kimse bilmemeli."

Telefonun karşısındaki ses bir anlığına duraksadı. Blaise'nin kendi içinde yaşadığı çelişkileri şuan hayal edebiliyordu. Onuru karşısında onuru, gururu karşısında gururu. Draco'ya birçok sefer hayatını borçluydu, Cosa Nostra ise onun hayatıydı.

"Pekala Draco." Karşıdaki adamın sesi birden daha da ciddileşmişti. Dostuna, gerçek ismiyle hitap edebilecek kadar.

"Hermione Granger. Bu ismi araştırmanı istiyorum. Ailesi, arkadaşları, mesleği... İster facebooku varmı diye araştır, ister yer altındaki müttefiklerine sor. Bu kadın hakkında herşeyi bilmek istiyorum. Birazdan sana resmini mail olarak yollıycam. İngiliz olduğuna neredeyse eminim ve 20'lerinin başlarında gösteriyor."

"Tamam. Birşeyler bulduğumda seni ararım Draco."

Draco Malfoy, telefonu kapatıp, odaya geri döndü. Az önce yaptığı işlemleri tersten tekrar edip, sıcacık olmuş yatağında, gözlerini kapadı. Başkalarının huzur dediği şeyi hissediyor olmalıydı ki, yıllardır olmadığı kadar deliksiz ve sakin bir uykuya daldı.

 

Episode 3

 

_ 10 Gün Sonra _

Hermione Granger, dalgın dalgın şimdiye kadar yediği en güzel risottoyu1 kaşıklarken, karşısına oturmuş, kendi hazırladığı risottoyu afiyetle midesine indiren sarışın adamda takılı kaldı gözleri.

1 hafta önce, düşünmeyi bırakmıştı Hermione. İçinde bulunduğu durum o kadar absürt ve saçmaydı ki... Kaçırılmıştı, ama saçma olan bu değildi. Onu kaçıran adamın hayatı boyunca Hermione'ye en iyi davranan erkek olmasıydı. Hermione'yi kendine kelepçeli yaşamak zorunda kıldığı gerçeğini bir kenara bırakırsak, her zaman hayallerindeki sevgiliden hiçbir eksiği yoktu, hatta fazlası vardı.

Durumu daha da karışık hale getiren, Hermione'nin, Draco'nun bu davranışlarının gerçek mi yoksa bir oyun mu olduğunu halen kestiremiyor olmasıydı. Her zaman övündüğü zekası bunların hepsinin bir oyun olduğunu, Draco'nun hem bu kadar iyi bir insan olup hem de kendisinin kaçırmasının imkansız olduğunu, e kendisi alıkoyuluyor olduğuna göre, hangisinin imkansız olduğunun bariz bir şekilde ortada olduğunu bağırıp duruyordu.

Peki ya Draco'nun gözlerindeki o şey de neyin nesiydi? Açıklamasını yapamadığı ama gerçek olduğunu bildiği, içine derinden işleyen, o histe neyin nesiydi? Yalan, düzenbazlık, hainlik değildi. Biraz hüzün vardı o gözlerin içinde, biraz da... Neydi o şey? Dilinin ucundaydı ama bir türlü yakalayamıyordu.

İşte bu yüzden, Hermione Granger 1 hafta önce düşünmeyi bırakmış, kalbini açmıştı. İçinden bir ses, aradığı o şeyi mantığıyla değil kalbiyle bulabileceğini söylüyordu. -Hermione içindeki ses ilk başlarda bayağı hakaret etmişti.- Şuan mantığının elinden zaten bir şey gelmeyen Hermione, işleri oluruna bırakmaya karar vermişti.

Ve bu bir hafta, Hermione'nin hayatı boyunca yaşadığı en güzel zamanlar içerisinde ilk sıralara otururdu. Bu bir hafta boyunca, okumak isteyipte fırsat bulamadığı bir çok kitabı okumuş, Draco'nun ona eski bir teypten açtığı kasetlerle güzel müzikler dinlemiş, kendine zaman ayırmış, denize girmiş, güneşlenmiş, uyumuş, Draco'nun hazırladığı enfes İtalyan yemeklerini tatmış ve hepsinden en önemlisi çok benzer zevkleri ve fikirleri paylaştıkları Draco ile, sanat, edebiyat, tarih gibi konularda çok güzel sohbetler etmişti.

Adeta hayallerinin erkeğiyle romantik bir tatil geçiriyordu. Eğer, dışarıda bir yerlerde, onu arayan, onun için endişelenen ve üzülün arkadaşlarının olduğunu bilmeseydi, Hermione'nin sonsuza kadar Draco tarafından kaçırılmış olmayı dilerdi.

Ginevra Potter, saatlerdir aynı yerde oturur vaziyette, önündeki telefonu izliyor, bekliyordu. 10 gündür evden çıkmamıştı. Harry, hayat arkadaşı, arada bir eve gelip-gidiyordu. Sürekli, Marvolo'nun evlerinden birinde gario olaylar döndüğüne dair haberler alıyorlar, ancak kontrol ettiklerinde hepsinin bir yalan olduğunu fark ediyorlardı. Sirius, Harry, Ron, ellerindeki bütün olanakları sonuna kadar zorluyorlardı. Bütün herkesin çabalarına rağmen hiçbir ipucu yoktu. Ginny, artık dayanma gücünün son damlalarını sarfediyordu.

"Ginny."

Ginevra, isminin teleffuz edilmesiyle silkinerek kendine geldi. Bakışlarını, günlerdir onunla ilgilenen, onunla beraber bekleyen arkadaşına çevirdi. "Efendim Luna."

"Ginny. Bunu istemek haksızlık farkındayım ancak kendini bu kadar salamazsın! Günlerdir hiçbir şey yemedin! Kendine de bize de bunu yapma lütfen." Ginny'nin kızıl saçlarını okşadı hafifçe. "Nerede bizim dişi aslanımız?" diye devam etti Luna, işe yaramasını için dua ederken.

Ginny, Luna'yı da şaşırtan ve arkaya sıçramasına neden olan bir şekilde, aniden ayağa fırladı. "Haklısın Luna!" Bir anda yatak odasına girerek gözden kayboldu. Çıktığında, üzerine hoş, siyah bir elbise giymiş, güneş gözlüklerini takmış, geniş ayalı beyaz şapkasını başına, beyaz çantasını koluna, siyah topuklu ayakkabılarını ayağına geçirmiş, gitmek için hazırdı. Masanın üzerinden cep telefonunu alarak çantasına attı. "Artık benim de bir şeyler yapmam lazım."

Arkadaşına gelen kendine güven ve hırs, Luna'ya da bulamıştı. Sarışın kadın, dakikalar içerisinde hazırlandığında kendi hızına şaştı. -Ronald onu çok fazla beklettiği için sürekli Luna'yı azarlardı.- "Önce birşeyler yiyebilir miyiz?" diye sordu Luna, çekinerek. Ginevra Potter, arkadaşının koluna girdi. "Çok güzel bir Fransız lokantası biliyorum."

"Kadın dışarıda."

"Ne yapman gerektiğini biliyorsun."

Elindeki dürbünle, apartmanın en üst kadındaki daireden aşağıdaki sokağı gözetlemekte olan kadın, telefonun kapanmasıyla, dürbüne bir kenara bıraktı. Oldukça az eşya döşenmiş olan evdeki tek aynanın karşısına geçerek dış görünüşüne bir göz gezdirdi. Dar siyah elbisesi, kırmızı ağırlıktaki makyajı ve hafifçe toparladığı siyah kıvırcık saçlarıyla, her zamanki gibi oldukça seksi gözüküyordu.

Zamanında başka bir kenara bırakmış olduğu siyah çantasını kaparak, dışarı çıktı.

Ginny ve Luna, her ne kadar kimliklerini gizlemek için oldukça büyük güneş gözlükleri ve garip şapkalar takmış olsalarda, güzelliklerinden etraftaki karşı cinslerin neredeyse tümünün gözlerini kendi üzerlerine çekerek, sokakları ve caddeleri geçtiler.

Ginny, Luna'yı kolundan tutarak orta sınıf bir Fransız lokantasına doğru sürükledi. Luna, her ne kadar bir an için burun kıvırmayı düşünmüş olsa da, arkadaşının eski haline dönmüş olmasından memnun olduğu için vazgeçti. Hala neden burada olduklarını bilmemesine rağmen, anın ve yemeğin tadını çıkarmaya karar verdi.

Kapıdaki garsonlardan birinin gösterdiği boş bir masaya oturdular. 5 dakika sonra, Luna'nın, kendisi de dahil olmak üzere hayatında gördüğü en güzel kadın, yanlarına sipariş almak üzere yaklaştı. Luna, ağzı 5 karış açık bir şekilde kadının bu restoranın ucuz floresan ışığında bile parıldayan sarı saçlarına ve yüzünün mükemmel simetrisine hayranlıkla bakakaldı. Kadın, bu muameleye alışıkmış gibi, ukalalık ile alçakgönüllülük arasında, hafifçe gülümsyerek menüleri uzattı. Luna, menüyü göz atmaya tam başlamıştı ki, Ginny, karton parçasını elinden kapıverdi.

"Menüye ihtiyacımız yok. İkimizde 'Billie Jean is not my lover.' alıcaz."

Siparişi almaya gelen kadın, hiçbir şaşkınlık tepkisi göstermeksizin başıyla onaylarken Luna anlamamış bir şekilde arkadaşına çevirdi gözlerini. "Ginny, bilirsin, genelde alışılmadık şeyler söyleyen benimdir ama o dediğin şarkı sözü değil mi?"

"Ve aynı zamanda Bill ile iletişime geçmemizin anahtarı."

"Bill? Bizim Bill mi? Hani şu çılgın olan?"

"Evvet!"

"O hala yaşıyor mu? Vay be ben Amazonlarda ilkel bir kabilenin akşam yemeği olacağını düşünmüştüm hep. Hadi yaşıyor da, burada, bu restoranda ne arıyor?"

"Evlendi."

"NEY?"

Luna, aniden bağırmasının utancıyla etrafına bakındı. Kimsenin onunla ilgilenmediğinden emin olunca başını eğerek fısıldadı. "Ne dedin sen?"

"Doğru duydun. Az önceki o kadın da eşi, Fleur."

"Voaaav. Öyle bir kadın için bende herşeyi bırakırdım sanırım."

Fleur, uzaktan masalarına doğru yaklaşırken, ikisi dedikoduyu kesip birbirlerinin saçlarının ne kadar güzel olduğu hakkında konuşmaya başladılar. "Lütfen beni takip edin." dedi Fleur. Ginny ve Luna oturdukları yerlerden kalkarak kadının peşine takıldılar. Bir kapıdan geçerek, mutfağa girdiler. Luna, etrafına bakarken burasının oldukça temiz olduğunu fark edip, Fleur'u takdir etti. Kadın sadece kibarca ve ağır Fransız aksanıyla teşekkür etmekle yetindi.

Mutfağın en sonunda, başka bir kapıdan girdiler ve merdivenlerden çıktılar. Fleur, karşılarına çıkan başka bir kapıyı hafifçe tıklattı. Kapı, içeriden ardına kadar açılırken, onları, saçları neredeyse beline gelen, dövmeli, piercingli, yakışıklı bir adam karşıladı. Kollarıyla ikisini de aynı anda kucaklamayı başaran Bill, geriye çıkarak, Ginny ve Luna'yı elektronik aletler ve bilgisayarlarla dolu odaya içeri buyur etti.

"Sizin için ne yapabilirim bayanlar?"

"Arka tarafa geçtiler. Tom, bir şeyler çevirdiklerinden şüpheleniyorum."

"Merak etme Bella. Endişeye kapılma. Onları takip etmene gerek yok, otur ve yemeğinin tadını çıkar. Çıkmalarını bekle, planlara göre girdikleri binanın başka bir çıkışı yok, yani elbette girdikleri kapıdan çıkacaklardır."

"Tamam. Pansy hazır olsun."

Jeanne D'Arc Fransız Lokantasının olduğu sokağın içlerindeki bir parkta, esmer bir genç kadın bakın tekinde oturmuş, uzaktaki lokantanın kapısını izliyordu. Önce biri kızıl diğer sarışın iki kadının, arkalarından ise siyah saçlı bir kadının çıkmasını bekledi. Kadınların yürüdüğü tarafın karşısından, hızlı adımlarla ilerledi. Fotoğraf makinesini, çantasının içinde ayarladı. Siyah saçlı kadının bir an gözden kaybolmasını, ardından başka bir sokaktan sokaktan çıkarak, diğer iki kadına yanlışlıkla çarpmasını izledi. Fotoğraf makinesini çalıştırdı ve kadınların el sıkışması dahil olmak üzere bir çok fotoğraf çekti.

"Fotoğrafları çektin mi Pansy?"

"Evet, Baba."

"Çok iyi, daha fazla risk almana gerek yok, emirlerimi beklemeye devam et."

Harry Potter'ın telefonu, ısrarlı bir şekilde çalmaya devam ediyordu. Harry, sorgulamakta olduğu adamın yüzüne bir yumruk daha indirdikten sonra, ellerini ıslak bezlerden birine temizledi. Kan kokan odadan çıkmak üzere paslı demir kapıyı yumruklarken, adama 'seninle daha işim bitmedi.' bakışı atmayı ihmal etmedi. Remus, içeride olanları hiç onaylamıyormuşçasına hızlıca kapıyı açıp, geri kapadı. Harry, biraz uzaklaştıktan sonra telefonuna cevap verdi.

"Efendim Ginny?"

"Hermione'yi kaçıranlar, haber gönderdiler!"

"Nasıl?"

"Yarın sabah bizzat benimle buluşmayı talep ettiler, polisi karıştırmayın vesaire klasik kaçıran kişi palavraları işte."

"Haber vermek için neden bunca zaman beklemişer?"

"Bilmiyorum, sanırım telefon kullanmak ve sizin yanınıza yaklaşmak istemedikleri için benim dışarı çıkmamı beklediler."

"Ginny sen dışarıda mısın? Ben sana!"

"Harry sus! 10 günden beri Hermione'nin peşinden gidebileceğimiz en iyi fırsat bu. Sadece sus."

Harry, telefonun kapanmasının ardından, hızlı adımlarla koridorları aşarak, Sirius'u buldu. Ginny'nin dediklerini bir bir ona aktardı. Sirius, şakaklarını ovuşturarak, kendini bir sandalyeye attı.

"Bunun bir tuzak olduğu ne kadar da belli? Ginny'e istediklerini yaptırdıktan sonra Hermione'yi salarlar mı yoksa salmazlar mı bilemiyorum. Bunun Marvolo'nun işi olduğu o kadar belli ki. Yeni bir yasa tasarısını meclisten geçirmek istediğini duymuştum. Eğer Ginny'e şantaj yapabilirse, bu onun için çocuk oyuncağı kadar kolay olur.

"Ginny'nin oraya gitmesini istemiyorum."

"Bu kadar aceleci olma Harry. Hermione'nin hayatının buna bağlı olduğunun farkında değil misin?"

"Haklısın Sirius ama... Pekala, Ginny oraya gidecek, ama tek başına gitmesine izin veremem. Polis olmamasını istiyorlarsa, ben giderim."

"Seni yalnız göndermiyeceğim, Remus ve ben de gelicez." dedi Sirius. Elini, vaftiz oğlunun omzuna koydu destek vermek istercesine. Ancak Harry'nin bu konuda şüpheleri olduğu yüzünden okunuyordu. "Sizin bu işin dışında olmanız daha mantıklı olmaz mı? Mafya savaşları arasında kalmak istemem."

"Oraya mafya babası Sirius ve mafya üyesi Remus Lupin olarak gitmeyeceğiz." dedi Sirius. Masanın etrafından dolaşarak arka taraftaki sehpanın çekmecelerini karıştırmaya başladı. Bir süre arandıktan sonra, en alt çekmecenin dibinden porselen bir V for Vendetta maskesi çıkararak, yüzüne yerleştirdi.

"Oraya Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı Üyesi Patiayak ve Aylak olarak gideceğiz." dedi. Maskenin altından bile yüzüne yayılan gülümsemesi belli oluyordu.

"Ben bu isimlerin hala çocukça olduğunu düşünüyorum."

"Hah!"

Draco Malfoy, gecenin erken saatlerinde çalan telefon melodisiyle uyandı. Aceleyle doğrulmaya çalışırken, bir yandan da sol kolunu olabildiğinde az hareket ettirmeye çalışıyordu ki yanındaki kadın uyanmasın. Gelen aramayı reddetti, olabildiğince sessiz bir şekilde kelepçesinden kurtuldu ve kendini odanın dışına attı. Az önce onu arayan numarayı tekrardan çevirdi.

"Ben Draco."

"Alo Draco? Blaise ben. Bazı şeyler öğrendim."

"Seni dinliyorum?"

"Çok fazla şey var."

"Pekala. 5 dakika içinde sana mail atacağın adresi göndericem."

"Oldu bil. Büyük ihtimal benden bir tavsiye duymaya ihtiyacın yoktur ama, yine de bunu söylemezsem kendimi suçlu hissederim. O kadından olabildiğince uzaklaş Draco, kaç, git, kurtul! Bütün İtalya tepene çökmek üzere."

Draco Malfoy, kaşlarını çattı, ama birşey demedi. Ses tonunu olabildiğince korumaya çalışarak "Teşekkürler Blaise. Görüşürüz." dedi. Telefondan internete girerek, yanlış kimlik bilgileriyle, gmail'den saçma sapan (slydrchglv@gmail.com) bir mail adresi aldı ve bunu Blaise'ye mesaj olarak gönderdi. 2-3 dakika sonra maillerini kontrol ettiğinde, Blaise'nin az önce uydurduğuna emin olduğu, sexyblackbackohyeahbaby@gmail.com adresinden gelen maili görünce, istemeden de olsa sırıttı.

Maili telefonuna indirip, dosyaları okumaya başladı.

Hermione Granger, üşüyerek uyandı.

Yatağın olması gerektiğinden soğuk olduğunu farketti irkilerek. Göz kapaklarını araladı, karanlıktan birşey göremedi. 'Pencere açık felan kaldı herhalde.' diye düşünerek, arkasını dönüp, örtüyü kendine doğru çekeledi.

Bir an sonra sıçrayarak yataktan kalktı. Dönebilmişti! Yataktan kalkabilmişti! Ve bunları gerçekleştirirken kolu kırılmamış, geri tepmemiş, engellenmemişti. Sağ bileğinde hissettiği metal soğukluk Hermione'ye yaşadıklarının ve şu anın bir rüya olmadığını hissettiriyordu. Kelepçenin, kısa, metal zincirini takip ettiğinde, en sonunda eli diğer boş kelepçeye ulaştı.

Bu fırsatı kullanıp kaçmalı mıydı? Peki ya Draco neredeydi? Onu neden yalnız bırakmıştı? Bu bir tuzak mıydı? Hermione dakikalar boyunca kararsızca ayakta dikildi. Her geçen saniyede buradan kaçma şansının daha da azalbidğini biliyordu. Peki ayaklarının hareket etmesine engel olan o histe neydi? Endişe? Şüphe?

Neler hissettiğini o kapıdan çıkmadan bilemeycekti, cesaretini topladı. Yatak odasının kapısının kolunu, sertçe kendine doğru çekti.

Draco Malfoy, gecenin bir yarısı, gözleri kanlanmış bir şekilde, Blaise'nin gönderdiği dosyaları okuyordy. Kalbi her okuduğu cümleyle daha da hızlı atıyordu. Hermione hakkında okudukları oldukça normal başlamıştı aslında. National Geographic'te çalışan, oldukça başarılı bir fotoğrafçıydı. Gururlu bir İngilizdi. Dişçi olan anne ve babasının minik kızlarıydı. Küçükken üyesi olduğu izci topluluğunun kahramanı, bir çok spor dalında başarı elde etmiş milli sporcu. İnsan hakları savunucusu. Buraya kadar, Granger'ın elini attığı her işte başarılı olduğu gerçeği dışında anormal hiçbirşey yoktu.

Herşey, kadının İtalya'da bir kazıda tanıdığı 2 kişinin aracılığıyla Zümrüdüanka denen bir çeşit topluluğa katılmasıyla başlıyordu. Draco, daha önce böyle bir topluluktan bahsedildiğini hiç duymamıştı. Anladığı kadarıyla bu topluluk, dünya çapında çeşitli meslekteki insanların farklı suç örgütlerine karşı çıkan bir tür sivil toplum örgütüydü. Hermione Granger, doğa ve insan sağlığının ihlalleri ve tarihi eser kaçakçılığı gibi konularda uzmanlaşmıştı. Bunun da kendileriyle pek bir ilgisi yoktu.

İşler, Hermione'nin arkadaş çevresine gelince değişiyordu. Draco, yakın çevresindeki gördüğü insanların isimleri sonucunda, gözleri fal taşı gibi açıldı. İtalyan Senatosu'ndan üyeler, Sicilya Başsavcısı, ünlü bir futbolcu, son İtalya Kralı'yla kan bağı olan bir aile, ünlü bir aktirist ve daha nicesi. Blaise, İtalya başına çökmek üzere derken, oldukça haklıydı anlaşılan. Ve isimlerden biri, oldukça tanıdıktı.

"Draco?"

Telefonuna gömülmüş genç adam, yerinden sıçradı. "Granger! Burda ne yapıyorsun?"

"Yatakta olmadığını farkettim desem?"

"Hım. Beni özledin mi yoksa?"

Draco, Hermione'nin yüzününün utançtan kıpkırmızı olmasına neden olmaktan memnun sırıttı. Düşünmesi gerekenleri yarın sabaha bırakmaya karar verip, kıza sarılarak onu yatak odasını geri sürükledi. Kelepçesini koluna tekrardan bağladı. Ve beraber yatağa girdiler.

Hermione Granger, Draco'nun göğsüne başını yasladı. Artık hiçbirşeyin eskisi gibi olmayacağının bilincinde, sadece bu mutluluk ve huzuru olabildiğince uzun süre yaşamak için çabalayarak, gözlerini yumdu.

Denizin ferahlık veren kokusu odanın içine doldu. Güneş, rüzgarda dalgalanan tülün arasından sızarak, odayı aydınlattı. Deniz tarafından gelen martı sesleriyle ormandan gelen kuşların sesleri birbirine karışarak neşeli bir melodi yarattılar. Hermione Granger, yüzüne vuran güneş ışıklarının sıcağından rahatsız olmuşçasına kıpraştı. Gerindi. Homurdandı.Ve en sonunda uyandı.

Gözlerini açtığında, Draco'yu onu izlerken bulduğuna şaşırmadı. Adam, dudaklarına bir öpücük kondururken, gözlerini kapadı. Yüzünün al al olmasına engel olamadı.

"Ihmm, saat kaç?"

"Öğlene geliyor."

"Çok uyumuşum... Draco, bir şey sorabilir miyim?"

"Elbette Hermione."

"Daha ne kadar böyle devam edicek? Yani..."

Draco, işaret parmağını kızın dudaklarına yaslayarak, onu susturdu. Hermione'ye, bu sefer daha ateşli olan bir öpücük verdi.

"Bitti Hermione. Artık senin kim olduğunu bilimiyorum. Beni asla kabul etmeyeceğini de. Ben sadece hayatımda gördüğüm en asil kadına aşık olma lüksünü kendimde gören aşağılık bir adamım."

"Hayır Draco, böyle düşünmeni istemiyorum. Evde geçirdiğimiz bu anların bitmesini istemiyorum ama burada tehlikede olduğumuzun da farkındayım. Senden tek istediğim sadece benimle gelmen. Sana sonsuza kadar birlikte olmak gibi romantik sözler veremem belki ama... Seni seviyorum. Sana sevgimi verebilirim."

Ve işte söylemişti. Hermione, 1 haftadan beri içinde tuttuğu duyguları dışarı vurabilmişti en sonunda. Belki kandırılmış, belki aldatılmıştı, ama en azından şuan rahatlamıştı. Draco, saçlarını okşarken, ela gözlerini onun bulutlu mavi-girimsi gözlerine dikti.

"Hermione... Bu sabah seni öldürmek için bir emir aldım."

"Hermione, sakin ol!" Draco, elinin feda etmek uğruna kendisinden kurtulmaya çalışan kızı sıkı sıkı sarmıştı. "Seni öldürmeyeceğim! İzin ver bitireyim." Hermione Granger, nefes nefese kalmış bir şekilde duraksadı.

"Şimdi seni serbest bırakıyorum." Elindeki anahtarla, kelepçenin Hermione'nin bileğine bağlı olan kısmını açtı. Hermione, hızlıca bileğini çekip, acıyan yerleri ovaladı.

"Şimdi git, ve yapman gerekenleri yap. Arabam, burdan ayrılmanın tek yolu, ilk gece kaçarken önüne çıkan patikaların denize doğru ilerleyeninde." Yatağın yanındaki çekmeceyi açıp, bir anahtarlık çıkardı. İçinden, bir otomobil anahtarını ayırdı. "Bu anahtarı, seni en yakın benzin istasyonuna ulaştıracak kadar benzin var içinde."

"Sende benimle gel?"

"Yapamam. Severus'u tehlikeye atarım. Onunla beraber Pansy'e ulaşmamız lazım. Eğer sağ kalırsam Hermione, seni bulucam, söz veriyorum. Şimdi git."

Hermione Granger, duraksadı.

"Git!"

Hermione Granger, dolaptan spor ayakkabılarını kaptığı gibi, evden dışarı fırladı. Draco Malfoy, kadının koşarak uzaklaşmasını izledi pencereden. Üzerini giyinip, bir sigara yaktı. Tabancalarını güzelce beline yerleştirdi. Aksiyon zamanı gelmişti.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione, beklediği benzin istasyonunun önüne park eden 2 arabadan çıkan insanların, onun adını bağırarak üstüne gelmesini izledi. Kollarını açtı, aynı anda sarılabildiği kadar insanı kucakladı. "Ah sizi gördüğüme çok sevindim!" dedi yarı gülerek, yarı ağlayarak.

Ginny ve Luna, Sirius ve Remus'un onu omuzlarına alma teşebbüsüne engel olmaya çalışırken, Harry ve Ron, Hermione'yi kendilerine doğru öyle çekiştiriyorlardı ki bir an vücudunun ikiye bölüneceğini düşündü.

"İyi misin?" 

"Nasılsın?"

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?" 

"Bir şeye ihtiyacın var mı?" 

"Bir yerine bir şey yaptılar mı?"

Duygu seli ve kavuşma anı en sonunda durulduğunda ve Hermione rahatça nefes alabilecek kadar mesafa bırakabildiğinde arkadaşlarıyla arasında, 6 çift meraklı gözün ona dikildiğini farketti.

Yakınlardaki bir restoranda, Hermione, 10 günden beri yediği en korkunç tata sahip bir hamburgeri zorla da olsa midesine indirmeye çabalarken, bir yandan da başına gelenleri anlatıyordu. Havaalanında nasıl kaçırıldığından başladı, onu kaçıran kişinin ona ne kadar kibar davrandığından bahsetti. Kaçmayı denediğini ama beceremediğini anlattı. Draco ile arasında büyüyen romantik duyguların konusunu bile açmadı. "Sadece beni salıvermeye karar verdi." diye bitirdi. "Sanırım şimdi konuşma sırası sizde?"

Ginevra Potter'ın yüzü kızardı. Gözleri doldu. "Benim yüzümdendi." diye mırıldandı. Hermione, yanındaki arkadaşına sarılırken göz yaşlarının yanaklarından aşağıya süzülmesine engel olamadı. "Mecliste yeni bir yasa tasarısı gündemde. Marvolo denilen bir mafya babasının işine oldukça yarayacak bir şey. Bana şantaj yapmak için seni kaçırmış. Çok özür dilerim Hermione, çok özür dilerim."

Hermione, Ginny'nin ağlaması durana kadar sarılmayı bırakmadı. Sonunda, Ginny kendine geldiğinde, yanaklarından süzülen damlaları Hermione kendi elleriyle temizleyerek arkadaşına bir kez daha sıkı sıkı sarıldı.

"Kendini suçlama Ginny! Asla! Hiçbişey senin suçun değildi. Hem bak, artık ben serbest olduğuma göre o adamların istediklerini yapmak zorunda değilsin."

"Tam olarak öyle değil. Kendilerini garantiye almak için senin ismini kullanarak benimle bir buluşma ayarladılar. Bu sırada sanki oturup bir konu üzerinde anlaşıyormuş gibi resimlerimizi çekmişler. Bunu şantaj malzemesi olarak kullanıcaklar..."

"Bu konuda şüphelerim var Mrs. Potter."

7 kişi, aynı anda sesin geldiği yöne doğru döndüler.

"Albus!"

"Zamanı gelmişti." dedi Sirius sırıtarak. Üzerinde, Hermione'nin neden olduğunu tahmin edebildiği bir şekilde siyah bir takım elbisemsi birşey ve siyah bir pelerin olduğu halde ayağa kalktı. - O ve Remus bırak ayağa kalkmayı bu halde dolaşıyorlardı bir de.-

Önce Sirius, sonra sırayla grubun geri kalanı yaşlı adamın elini sıktılar. Albus, bir sandalye çekip, gençlerin masasına katıldı. Bir tiramisu ve kola siparişi verdi.

"Haha ben sana ne demiştim Remus? Bizim yaşlı moruk daha hamlesini yapmadı, hiçbir şey için erken değil dememiş miydim!" Sirius, Remus'tan gelen bir dirsek darbesi ile öksürerek sustu.

"Hermione'nin kaçırıldığını duyduğum andan itibaren, bunun Marvolo'nun işi olduğunu biliyordum." diye başladı yaşlı adam, kirli sakal bıraktığı çenesini avuçladı. "İlk işim Salazar ailesindeki en iyi adamımızla iletişime geçmek oldu. O bana hergün senin güvende olduğuna dair rapor verdi, şanslıydık ki sizi gözetlemekle o görevlendirilmişti. Yine de, seni kurtarması o aşamada çok tehlikeli gözüküyordu. Bu yüzden bekledik. Tam, artık elimizden bir şey gelmeyeceğini, kendini zamanından önce göstermesi gerektiğine karar vermek üzereydim ki, Bill bu sabah bana ulaşıp, bu görevdeki en değerli bilgiyi bana ulaştırana kadar."

Ginny ve Luna, Bill'in isminin geçmesiyle sırıtırlarken, diğerleri şaşkınlıkla Albus'un açıklamaya devam etmesini bekliyordu. Ancak yaşlı adamın, anlaşılan pek acelesi yoktu. Tiramisusundan bir parça alıp, ağır ağır çiğneyerek yuttu. Ardından kolasından büyük bir yudum aldı.

"Hımm. Burasının yemekleri kötüdür ama tatlıları mükemmeldir. Şu tiramusudan denemelisiniz!" Peçeteyle, ağzının kenarlarını sildi. "Neyse, ne diyorduk? Bill bana Draco Malfoy'un numarasını ulaştırdıktan sonra, canının buralarda çok sıkıldığını ve Fleur ile kayak yapmak için Norveç'e uçmaya karar verdiklerini söyledi. Ne çılgın çocuk ama? Eh, bende Draco ile irtibata geçtim. Eğer seni bırakırsa rahatça ülke dışına çıkarak kaçabileceğini söyledim. Ama o ne yaptı dersiniz? Kaçmak istemiyormuş, eğer Hermione'nin yanında olabilecekse bizim tarafımızda savaşacakmış! Başka bir çılgın çocuk daha! Böylece, onun da yardımıyla, Severus, yani Salazar ailesi içerisindeki bağlantım, kendini erkenden belli etmeyerek, Marvolo'nun çektirdiği fotoğraflara ulaşıp yok etmeyi başardı! Ve şanslıysak Salazar ailesini kesin olarak devirecek birşeyler de yanlarında getirmiş olmalılar." Saatini kontrol etti. "Şu sıralarda burada olurlar."

Restoranın giriş kapısının üstüne konuşlandırılmış minik çan, çıngırdayarak, içeri birilerinin girdiğini haver verdi. Hermione, beklentiyle, umutla, heyecanla, aşkla, ayağa fırlayıp, kapıya döndü.

Draco, ne yapacağını bilmez bir şekilde, kapının önünde duruyordu. Gözlerini, ona doğru koşmaya hazırlanan kıza dikmişti. Kollarını açtı. Kucağına atlayan kadını sardı. Kokusunu içine çekti. Parmaklarını saçlarının arasında gezdirdi. Dudakları, durmaksızın "Seni seviyorum." diye mırıldanıyordu.

Albus Dumbledore, yüzünde mutlu bir ifade olduğu halde, Severus Snape ile şimdi ne yapacaklarını, Salazar ailesinin durumunu, dava dosyalarını konuşurlarken, masada kalakalmış 6 kişi, suratlarında ne kaçırdıklarını merak eden bir ifade olduğu halde, restoranın ortasında öpüşüp koklaşan çifti izliyorladı.

Draco ve Hermione, en sonunda birbirlerinden aydıldıklarında, Hermione, elinden tutarak Draco'yu masaya doğru çekeledi. "Arkadaşlar, sizleri yeni erkek arkadaşımla tanıştırayım. Draco S- bir dakika Albus ne demişti? Hah! Malfoy."


End file.
